I'M REALLY UCHIHA
by BeautifulLie1174
Summary: Polos,lugu,penakut,benarkah dia Uciha?apa yang akan terjadi dengan Uchiha 'luar biasa' itu? CHAP 1 SUDAH SAYA EDIT.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M REALLY UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****KyuuI****takyuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje,dkk.**

* * *

Kyuubi menatap tubuh polos didepanya,kulit alabastar yang sangat halus dan lembut membuat tanganya enggan berhenti menyentuh. Kyuubi mengamati tubuh yang terlelap dikasurnya sekali lagi sebelum mengambil baju di almarinya.

Kemeja terkecilnya pun masih terlalu besar untuk tubuh bocah dikasurnya,untung ada boxer Shukaku yang ia sembunyikan waktu bocah itu seenak jidat bercinta dengan Gyuki di apartemenya.

Kyuubi menelusuri kulit halus alabastar itu lagi dengan jemarinya. seperti saat pertama ia menyentuh kulit bocah ini ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar diulu hatinya. dan jujur saja dia suka.

'_berapa kira-kira umur bocah ini 13,14?'_

'_aku bisa jadi pedophil kalo gini'_

Kyuubi mengecup bibir pucat itu sekilas kemudian ikut berbaring dan mendekap tubuh bocah diranjangnya erat.

**...BeautifulLie...**

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan,mengarjap-ngerjap, -samar ia melihat wajah seseorang dia tidak tau siapa,hanya rambut menyala yang tampak jelas.

'_apa paman Obito mengecat rambutnya?ah mungkin iya'_

Itachi kembali memejamkan matanya hendak tidur lagi. kepalanya pusing. disini hangat dan sangat nyaman.

tunggu dulu apa itu yang membuat tubuhnya hangat,bukan selimut tebal yang ia gunakan. benar ada selimut ditubuhnya tapi juga ada sesuatu yang lain segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"mmm?"ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

'_paman Obito?tidak mungkin!'_

Itachi ingat pamanya itu sangat tidak suka dipeluk atau memeluk seseorang saat tidur. gerah katanya.

'_siapa orang ini?'_

Itachi meraba-raba meja disampingnya. dimana. ...

"ohayo ... sudah bangun rupanya"

"?"Itachi membalik tubuhnya cepat.

"mencari kacamatamu?"

"i .. iya,anda siapa?"wajah Itachi memucat.

"Kyuubi,namaku Kyuubi. tunggu aku ambilkan kacamatamu"pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kyuubi itu beranjak menuju meja dekat almarinya,mengambil sesuatu kemudian berjalan balik.

"ini .. "Kyuubi menyodorkan sebuah kaca mata.

Dengan takut-takut Itachi menerima kacamatanya. cepat ia pakai.

"sa ... saya ada ... dimana?"

"tidak usah takut begitu,kamu ada diapartemenku"

"bagaimana saya bisa ada disini?"

"kamu pingsan ditaman kota kemarin saat hujan,karna aku tidak tau kamu siapa,jadi aku bawa kamu kesini"

"anda yang mengganti baju saya?"semburat merah menjalar dipipinya Itachi.

"iya,bajumu basah. kulitmu sangat halus"

"mm!?"

'_bodooooh .aku ngomong apa sih'_Kyuubi merutuki mulutnya yang sudah lancang bicara tanpa kompromi dengan otaknya.

"lupakan ucapanku yang tadi"

"eh?oh ... terimakasih. maaf merepotkan"

"bukan masalah. siapa namamu?"

"Itachi"

"baiklah Itachi. dimana rumahmu?"

"komplek Uchiha"

"eeh?Uchiha?kamu Uchiha?

"iya"

Kyuubi mengamati Itachi dari ujung kepala keujung kaki. wajah polos,tubuh kecil,dan takut-takut saat bicara. tidak Uchiha sekali. sangat meragukan.

Itachi menangkap keraguan dimata Kyuubi.

"ini"Itachi berbalik,menyibak rambut panjangnya.

Kyuubi meneguk ludah,tengkuk Itachi terlihat begitu menggoda.

"sudah lihat?"

"APA MAKSUDMU,HEH?"bentak Kyuubi.

Itachi terlonjak kaget. dan berbalik menghadap Kyuubi.

'_ya tuhaaannn. ap-apaan bocah ini memamerkan tengkuknya .mau menggodaku eh?'_

"Anda tidak melihatnya?"tanya Itachi takut-takut.

"tentu saja aku lihat,kamu pikir aku buta. dari jarak satukilo juga aku bisa lihat tengkukmu bocah!"Kyuubi yang libidonya naik saat melihat tengkuk Itachi menutupinya dengan marah-marah tidak jelas.

"bu .. bukan itu maksud saya"

"Ehhhhh?"Kyuubi cengo.

"ada tato ditengkuk saya,anda tidak lihat?"

"tato?"Kyuubi menyentahkan tubuh Itachi hingga berbalik dan menyibak rambutnya. benar ada tato kipas khas Uchiha disana.

'_bodohnya kau Kyuu,mana mungkin bocah polos ini memperlihatkan tengkuknya untuk menggodamu'_

Kyuubi bangkit dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya ditembok.

'_dasar mesum,dasar atau kupenggal kau'_

"anda kenapa?"

"diam kau bocah!"

'_suaranya ... ahh,sangat menggoda. EEEHHH APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BERHENTI BERPIKIR YANG IYA-IYA TAPI .. wajahnya ... kulitnya ... suaranya ... BERHENTI KATAKU ,__**BERHENTIIII**__'_

**...BeautifulLie...**

"_halo bibi Mikoto ... apa Itachi jadi berkunjung?"_Suara dari seberang telepon.

"apa maksudmu?Itachi sudak berangkat kemarin siang"

"_apa?tapi dia belum kemari Bibi .. ."_

"APA?jadi dia tidak ditempatmu sekarang?"

"_tidak,memangnya tidak ada dirumah?"_

"tidak. cepat cari dia ... TEMUKAN ANAKKU OBITO,oh anakku dimana engkau nak,Obito,,,halo kau masih disana?ah sudah mati,dasar anak tidak tau sopan santun"

"ada apa Kaa-san?"anak laki-laki dengan rambut emo pantat ayam segera turun begitu mendengar ibunya berteriak dan menggerutu entah apa.

'_tidak Uchiha sekali'_komentar bocah pantat ayam a. k. a Sasuke,meniru Fugaku ayahnya.

"Nii-sanmu hilang"

"APA?"teriak Sasuke. nah lo?siapa yang tidak Uchiha sekarang? .sepertinya kepergian Fugaku ke Suna ada bagusnya,para Uchiha ini jadi punya banyak ekspresi.

"memangnya kemarin kau kemana Sasu-chan?,Kaaa-san kan memintamu mengantarkan Anikimu sampai rumah paman Obito"

Sasuke teringat saat dimana dirinya bertemu Neji dan teman-temanya yang lain kemarin,dia langsung keasikan bermain dan melupakan kakak tercintanya. saat ada tanda-tanda mau hujan dia cepat-cepat pulang kerumah.

"oh Ya Tuhaaaan. aku meninggalkanya ditaman!"

"hah?cepat cari Anikimu Sasuke,temukan Anikimu Sasuke,cepat temukan. cepat. cepat"

Sasuke yang bahunya diguncang-guncang Ibunya malah jadi kesal sendiri.

"sakit Kaa-san"

"eh ... hem. maaf ya Sasu-chan"

"aku akan cari Nii-san,ittekimassu"

"Tadaima ... "

Sasuke baru berjalan tiga langkah saat suara tadi terdengar.

"suara Nii-san ... Kaa-san itu suara Itachi-nii kan?"

"sepertinya iya"

"kok sepertinya,Kaa-san ini bagaimana sih!"gerutu Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan,Kaa-san,kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

"Nii-san baik-baik saja?"Sasuke memutari Itachi dan mengamatinya sedetail mungkin.

"kamutidak apa-apa nak?ada yang luka?ada yang lecet?"Mikota membalik-balik tubuh Itachi.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san,Sasu-chan"

"uuuhhh,,,Syukurlah"

**...BeautifulLie...**

"jadi Nii-san menungguku lalu kehujanan lalu pingsan lalu ditolong orang yang namanya Kyuubi lalu menginap lalu diantar pulang?"

"ah Sasu-chan bicaramu tidak Uchiha sekali"

"bagaimana orangnya Nii-san apa dia baik?eh .. bagaimana ciri fisiknya?"Sasuke bicara dengan semangat muda yang membara tanpa peduli ke-Uchiha-an yang diajarkan Ayah-Ibunya.

Cerita Itachi menginap ditempat orang lain lebih berarti dari pada hal berita besar sodara. BERITA BESAR. dan kemajuan yang sangat bagus karna setau Sasuke,kakaknya ini takut bertemu orang apalagi orang asing.

"rambutnya sangat menyala,red-oranye mungkin. dia baik"

"hanya itu?apa dia seumuran Nii-san?"

'_dia mungkin bisa jadi kekasih Nii-san'_

"tidak. dia bilang,dia teman sekelasnya Shisui-nii"

"temanya Shisui-nii,yaahh terlalu tua untuk Nii-san"Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"aku ganti baju dulu,baju ini kebesaran"Itachi berjalan kekamarnya.

"maksud ucapanmu tadi apa Sasu-chan?"tanya Mikoto.

"apa Kaa-san tidak berpikir kalau Kyuubi ini bisa jadi kekasihnya Nii-san,dia orang asing pertama yang berbicara dengan Nii-san,ini sangat bagus Kaa-san. yah sayangnya dia terlalu tua untuk Nii-san"Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

Mikoto sweatdrop,Ya Tuhan kemana Uchiha yang pelit bicara dan wajah datar itu pergi?kemana?kemanaaaa?lagi ini sodara,anak bungsunya yang baru berumur 10 tahun bicara tentang kekasih. BL pula. apa-apaan ini?pasti ini gara-gara Obito,ya Obito ini Uchiha pertama yang berubah haluan dan malah mencintai pria aneh pembaca icha-icha dan selalu memakai masker. tunggu dulu,pria bermasker itukan ... gurunya Sasuke. hah?ternyata bukan Obito saja yang perpengaruh pada Sasuke tapi guru anehnya itu pasti juga membawa dampak negatit pada perkembangan Sasuke.

'_Ya Tuhaannn. banyak sekali orang tidak beres didekat putraku . . '_Mikoto menbatin miris.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"Sasuke,bisa antar Nii-san?"

"kemana?"

"mengembalikan ini"Itachi memperlihatkan baju dan celana ditasnya.

"AYO!"teriaknya kemarin dia memang penasaran sekali dengan orang yang menolong kakaknya.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"kenapa belok kemari?"

"mengajak Naruto,tidak apa-apa kan Nii-san?"

'_aku mau tanya pendapatnya apa kyuubi ini cocok dengan Nii-san'_tambahnya dalam hati. yah walau di utarakanpun kakaknya tidak akan menjitaknya. pasti hanya merespon "ooohh ... ",kakaknya tidak mengerti masalah seperti ini. perlu diingat,kakaknya itu polos,POLOS,sodara-sodara.

"hai Teme ... "sambut Naruto dari atas pohon begitu melihat Sasuke memasuki gerbang mansionnya.

"kau sedang apa Dobe?"

"memetik apel untuk Kyuu-nii,eh ada Itachi-nii juga ... "

Itachi tersenyum kikuk.

"jadi Anikimu berkunjung?"

"iya. ayo masuk dulu Teme,eh ada apa mengajak Itachi-nii kemari?"seingat Naruto,kakak temanya inikan tidak pernah keluar rumah, sekolahpun harus ditemani orang kepercayaan. dan juga kakak temanya ini takut bertemu orang asing. tadi saja dia melihat muka Itachi memucat saat berhadapan dengan penjaga gerbang.

"orang tuamu kemana Dobe?"

"ke Kiri,kata Kyuu-nii mereka sedang bulan madu. eh Teme bulan madu itu apa?"

"tidak akan kuberitau"

"Teme pelit. Itachi-nii,bulan madu itu apa?"

"a .. aku tidak tau"

PLETAK

"ittaiii,apa sih Teme!"

"jangan tanya macam-macam sama Aniki"

"baiklah-baiklah. duduk dulu,aku ambilkan minum"

Beberapa saat Naruto kembali membawa minuman dan beberapa apel yang sudah dicuci.

"NARUTOOo,mana apelku ... "teriak seseorang diikuti suara hentakan sepatu menuju keruang tamu.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK KYUU-NIII. MALU NI ADA TAMU"teriak balik naruto.

"kau juga berteriak Dobe"

"hehe,benar juga ... jadi ada apa kau mengajak Itachi-nii kemari?"

"eh ada tamu rupanya"sela seseorang yang langsung duduk disebelah Naruto.

"kau kann ... Itachi?"tebak Kyuubi ragu karna bocah didepanya menunduk.

Itachi mendongak saat mendengar namanya disebut.

DUG ... DUG ... DUG...

Jantung Kyuubi berdebar hebat saat bocah didepanya mendongak.

"Kyuubi-san ... "

"kalian sudah saling kenal?"tanya Naruto takjub,siapa yang tidak takjub saat tau Itachi mengenal seseorang tanpa wajah mayat atau ekspresi takut.

'_oi!kenapa aku lupa kalau Dobe punya Aniki yang namanya Kyuubi'_

"jadi Kyuu-nii yang menoong Nii-san?"Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya.

"kau senang sekali bocah. ada apa?"

"ah tidak,Nii-san ingin mengembalikan baju Kyuu-nii. ayo Dobe,aku kesini untuk mengajakmu bermain"

Naruto yang kesenangan langsung berdiri dan menggandeng Sasuke keluar.

"kau mau kemana Sasuke?"Tanya Itachi cepat-cepat.

"bermain. Nii-san bermainlah sama Kyuu-nii"

'_bermain?hey umurku 20 tahun'_

Setelah itu tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kyuubi-san ini baju Anda,terimakasih"tangan Itachi terjulur menyerahkan baju dan celana Kyuubi yang terlipat rapi.

DUG ... DUG ... DUG

Jantung Kyuubi makin cepat berdetak.

"ah ... iya"akhirnya Kyuubi menerima bajunya.

"jadi Sasuke itu adikmu?"

"iya"

"dia terlihat seperti kakakmu,yah walau badanya lebih kecil sih"

"banyak yang bilang seperti itu"

"berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun"

"kelas berapa?"

"X"

"eh?eksklarasi?"

'_dari matanya memang keliahatan pintar,yah hanya saja terlalu polos mungkin'_

Hening beberapasaat.

"suka main game?"

"tidak"

"main bola"

"tidak"

"nonton tv?"

"tidak'

"aaarrrrggg,jadi kau suka apa?"Kyuubi meremas rambutnya kesal.

"bacabuku"

"hem,ayo ikut aku. aku punya beberapa buku bagus"

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Itachi.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"sudah dapat buku yang menarik?"

"sudah"Itachi duduk di sopa dekat kyuubi dan mulai membaca bukunya.

"ini minumlah"Kyuubi menyodorkan minumuan kaleng. matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Itachi. gerakan sekecil apapun membuatnya tertarik,Itachi yang mondar mandir memilah buku diraknya,Itachi yang mengejar bola basket miliknya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh,bahkan gerakan tangan Itachi membalik lembaran bukupun terlihat sangat menarik dimatanya.

"anda tidak bosan diam saja?"tanya Itachi dari balik bukunya.

"eh,,tidak"

Kyuubi yang merasa tenggorokanya kering berjalan kekulkas tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya sedetikpun dari Itachi.

Meraba-raba minuman apa saja yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya,Kyuubi segera menenggaknya begitu tanganya mendapati sebuah botol kecil.

Bukanya mersa segar tapi Kyuubi malah merasa kalau tenggorokanya sedikit barat hati dia mengalihkan pandanganya kebotol.

"_EEHH ... _pantas_ saja ... hem"_Kyuubi melempar botol sampanye ketempat sampah dan segera menenggak air mineral. kali ini dia mengamati minumanya.

Setelah melempar botol air mineral ketempat sampah dia segera mencari sosok Itachi.

'_kemana bocah itu,baru ditinggal minum saja sudah menghilang'_

'_mungkin dibalkon'_

Dan benar saja Kyuubi menemukan Itachi duduk dikursi pantainya. mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat melihat kaos yang dikenakan Itachi tersingkap menampilkan kulit perut alabastar yang sangat menggoda.

Libidonya meningkat.

Kyuubi memandang lapar kearah Itachi.

**Tbc **

Apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan pada Itachi?tunggu chap berikutnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M REALLY UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****KyuuI****takyuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje,dkk.**

**Makasih yang udah review.**

**deEsQuare:****hiks...itu gak tau kenapa tulisanya ilang sendiri ini saya coba lebih baik lagi.**

**Miira:****ini .hehe..**

**Love kyuu:****ini lanjut.**

**Special tanks to ****minae cute**

**Saya agak Shock waktu liat berita di ,,,kog kaya fiks aku sih...tapi jujur fiks ini buatnya sebelum ada berita itu kog.**

**Ceck it out! **

Kyuubi menemukan Itachi duduk dikursi pantainya. mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat melihat kaos yang dikenakan Itachi tersingkap menampilkan kulit perut alabastar yang sangat menggoda.

Libidonya meningkat.

Kyuubi memandang lapar kearah Itachi.

Itachi berdiri tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku, dia memang terbiasa membaca sambil berdiri-duduk-berdiri.

Kyuubi mendekat.

Sreett

Buku yang dibaca Itachi terlempar entah kemana.

"a a ada apa Kyuubi-san?"Itachi yang kaget memandang Kyuubi takut-takut.

"a anda kenapa?"

Kyuubi mencengkram pundak Itachi dan diam mengamati wajah sempurna didepanya, jari telunjuknya menelusuri du garis disisi hidung Itachi kemudian beralih kebibirnya.

Cuupp

Kyuubi mengecup bibir Itachi sekilas.

_'__sangat lembut'_

dia merasa ketagihan, bibir Itachi sangat lembut dan sensual. sangat menggoda.

"apa yang anda lakukan?"

Kyuubi tidak merespon. dikecupnya lagi bibir Itachi, lama-lama menjadi ciuman liar yang menuntut, possesif.

karna Itachi tak kunjung membuka mulutnya Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawah Itachi dan saat empunya mengerang dia cepat-cepat memasukkan lidahnya.

Itachi merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, dia meronta-ronta berusaha lepas. Kyuubi yang kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Itachi kekasurnya. dia langsung menindih tubuh Itachi dan menyerang leher tubuh bocah dibawahnya itu, membuat kissmar sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"a apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Kyuubi-san lepaskan" sekuat tenaga Itachi menendang Kyuubi, sukses membuat Kyuubi meringis dan aktifitasnya terhenti.

"nakal juga kau bocah, sangat menarik" Kyuubi menyeringai.

"sa saya mau pulang" Itachi sudah ketakutan setengah hidup.

_'__Sasu-chan tolong Aniki"_

Dalam sekali hentak kaos yang dipakai Itachi sobek jadi dua bagian, memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya dan kulit yang sangat halus.

Kyuubi menekan-nekan nipple Itachi. membuat empunya bergetar hebat. ketakutan.

Kyuubi sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, matanya tertutup nafsu, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk menyentuh dan menyentuh tubuh dibawahnya, tidak peduli Itachi yang ketakutan dan terus memohon pulang .

Kyuubi menjilati tubuh Itachi kemudian membuat Kissmark disana-sini, bayanganya bercampur antara wajah Itachi dengan Shukaku yang mendesah dibawah Gyuki, ya dia akan membuat Itachi mendesah seperti Shu.

Setelah kissmark tidak sukses membuat Itachi mendesah ,Kyuubi mulai aksi baru dengan membuat bitemark. bitemark ketiga Itachi tetap tidak mendesah. dia kesal. dia tidak peduli Itachi mau mendesah atau tidak, dia akan memuaskan dirinya sendiri, rasa kesal mendominasi emosi Kyuubi. dia memenuhi tubuh Itachi dengan bitemark yang menyakitkan. Itachi menangis, kulitn putihnya membiru adapula darah dibeberapa titik .

Kyuubi menyentakkan celana Itachi dan membuangnya. tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menanamkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke lubang Itachi.

"AAARRRGGG...sakiiit"

"sakit Kyuubi-san, sakit"

Kyuubi menulikan pendengaranya. dia memompa miliknya, keluar masuk.

"SAAKIIIT, to..tolong berhenti" suara Itachi melirih.

Kyuubi memper cepat temponya, keluar masuk pada lubang Virgin yang terasa begitu nikmat. Kyuubi benar-benar memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"sakiiitt...sakiiit... sakiittt" Itachi merintih.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuubi merasa berdenyut-denyut dibawah sana. tau akan klimaks Kyuubi mempercepat sodokanya, cepat, lebih cepat lebih cepat dan makin cepat lagi.

"berhenti Kyuubi-san. sakiiiit."

"toloooong...berhenti...kyuubi...san"

Itachi sudah taksadarkan diri.

Kyuubi berhenti saat tubuhnya mengejan dan spermanya memenuhi lubang Itachi. tubuhnya merosot menimpa Itachi, lelah. dan dia tertidur.

**...BeautifulLie...**

Kyuubi membuka matanya. pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap adalah wajah Itachi yang berlinang airmata.

"kau kenapa bocah?"Kyuubi mengguncang Itachi pelan.

"HAAH?" Kyuubi tersentak kaget saat menyadari dirinya menindih tubuh _naked_ Itachi.

"AP...APA INI?"Kyuubi memandan horror barangnya yang masih menancap pada lubang Itachi.

Pelan-pelan dia mencabutnya.

Darah.

sperma.

"Tuhaan...apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Itachi...Itachi..."Kyuubi mengguncang tubuh .

"aku yang melalukan ini?" tanpa sadar airmata jatuh kepipinya.

"maafkan aku.."sesalnya makin menjadi saat memandangi tubuh Itachi. tubuh yang semula putih bersih dan halus kini dihiasi warna warni yang mengerikan.

"apa yang sudah kuperbuat"

"bodoh kau Kyuubi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"aku harus bagaimana..."

"maaf Itachi..."

Kyuubi mondar mandir.

"Orochimaru. aku harus memanggil Orochimaru..."

**...BeautifulLie...**

"sekarang apa?"

"bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada keluarganya"

Kyuubi mondar mandir didepan kamarnya, dia tidak tau harus apa.

"Shisui!, aku harus minta bantuan padanya"

Kyuubi turun kelantai bawah, mau memakai telfon rumah.

DUAGGGGG

Kyuubi bertabrakandengan seseorang dan terjatuh.

"MINGGIR KAU SIALAN, JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU!"

"ada apa Kyuu...kau panik sekali?"

"HAAH?Shisui?kenapa kau ada disini?"

"diminta menjemput Itachi dan Sasuke, bibi menyusul paman ke Suna dan tinggal disana satu bulan"

Tanpa Shisui sadari tubuh Kyuubi menegang.

"jadi dimana mereka?"

Kyuubi diam.

"Kyuu?"

"Kyuubi?" Shisui mengguncang bahu Kyuubi

"eh..?apa?"

"mereka dimana?"

"Sasuke bermain dengan Naruto"

"ohhh...Itachi juga? perkembangan yang sangat bagus"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak tau ya, ah kau kan tidak kenal. Itachi itu tidak pernah bermain dengan orang lain. dia takut dengan orang asing. dia hanya bermain dengan Sasuke dan orangtuanya, dengan keluarga Uchiha yang lainpun dia takut, hanya aku dan Obito-nii saja yang akrab denganya"

_'__pantas saja wajahnya memucat saat melihatku pertama kali'_

"bagaimana dia sekolah?"

"Obito-nii menemaninya, sebangku"

"sampai segitunya?"

"memang begitu nyatanya, tadi mau kemana?"

"mau menelponmu"

"memang hp mu kemana?"

"dikamar"

"lalu..?"

"ada seseorang dikamarku"

"bukan, maksudku ada apa kau mau menelponku"

"mmmm...aku...aku...arrrrggghh...bagaimana memulainya"

"Kyuubi, cepat kemari!"Orochimaru memanggilnya dari atas.

"siapa yang sakit?"

Kyuubi diam saja. Shisui mengikutinya, penasaran siapa yang sakit sampai memanggil dokter spesial kemari.

"bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi panik.

"parah kalau tidak ingin dibilang mengenaskan"

""ap..apa?ini lelucokankan?"

"kau yang lebih tau ini lelucon apa bukan"Orochimaru tersenyum senang dalam hati, akhirnya rubah kesayangan Minato ini datang juga padanya, pasti harga diri Kyuubi sedang merosot sedalam jurang saat ini. di ingatanya masih jelas peristiwa yang menghancurkan separuh Orochimaru's hospital, tidak lain tidak bukan pelakunya adalah pemuda didepanya yang tengah meremas-remas rambut oranye kemerahannya untuk menyalurkan frustasi. saat itu Minato mengajak putra sulungnya yang berusia 10 tahun berobat padanya. saat akan disuntik, Kyuubi kecil meronta tidak mau dan malah mengamuk tidakkaruan, setelahnya dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menggunakan jasa dokter seumur hidupnya, alasan sederhana. takut jarum suntik.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?siapa yang sakit Oro-sama" tanya Shisui penasaran.

"kau atau aku yang menjawabnya Kyuubi?"

"terserah saja" Kyuubi masih mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"begini Shisui, sepupumu ada didalam"

"sepupuku?siapa?"

"Itachi"

"ITACHI?dia kenapa" Shisui mau menerobos masuk tapi dihalangi Orochimaru.

"mungkin setelah ini diapun takut denganmu"

"apa maksud dokter?dia akrab denganku, aku yang selalu menemaninya konsultasi dengan Anda"

"ini sesuatu yang sulit, dia barusaja mengalami...emm maaf...pelecehan seksual"

"APA?SIAPA...SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANYA?"

"tenang dulu Shi"

"cepat katakan siapa pelakunya dokter!akan kuhabisi sampai keakar-akarnya"

Kyuubi bergidik.

_'__habis kau Namikaze Kyuubi'_

"Kyuubi lebih tau masalah ini,aku akan kembali besok. pastikan dia terjaga baik-baik" Orochimu meninggalkan mansion Namikaze.

"cepat katakan padaku Kyuu" Shisui sudah mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi.

"AKU MABUK,AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN"teriaknya. Panik setengah takut.

"maksudmu kau yang melakukanny?brengsek kau"

BUUG...BUAGG..JDUG ...BRANG...

"issshhh..."

"hosh..hosh..."Shisui terengah engah paska menghajar Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sendiri babak belur dan terduduk lemas menyandar tembok. dia sudah biasa bertarung dengan temanya ini.

"sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Kyuubi.

"entahlah. bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada paman Fugaku"

"aku ...aku...haaahhh...aku tidak tau harus apa"

"akan ingin melihat keadanya.."Shisui masuk kekamar Kyuubi. airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya saat mendapati tubuh lemah Itachi terbaring dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebatas leher,dengan selang infus ditanganya.

Kyuubi berdiri dibelakang Shisui.

"lihat apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu, Uchiha akan menghabisimu kalau mereka tau. paman Fugaku orang nomor satu diklan kami"

"maaf..."

"aku sendiri sulit memaafkanmu..."

"JADI AKU HARUS APA?KAU ITUhidak mmmemberiii mmm sohusi hama tanganmu"Kyuubi menyentak tangan Shisui yang membekap mulutnya.

"baka!nanti Itachi bangun"

"sakittt...berhenti..."Itachi merintih dalam tidurnya.

"Kyuubi-san berhenti,,, .."

"Sasu-chan tolong .."

"sssstt,Itachi. ada Shisui-nii disini" Shisui berbisik ditelinga Itachi dan membelai rambutnya.

"ingin sekali aku mencekikmu saat ini Kyuu"

"JADI KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"teriak Kyuubi.

"urusai Kyuu, kau bisa membuatnya bangun"

"PERGI...PERGI...PERGI..."teriak Itachi.

"Itachi, sudah bangun?"Shisui menggenggam tangan Itachi tapi dengan lemah ditarik pemiliknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU...PERGI..."

"Itachi ini Shisui-nii"

"pergi,tolong pergi"isaknya,dia tidak mau ada siapa-siapa didekatnya. dia takut. apalagi orang didepanya tidak jelas terlihat, pandanganya kabur karna kacamatanya entah dimana.

"Itachi,maaf.."Kyuubi mendekati Itachi.

Tubuh Itachi menegang. rambut itu,walau wajahnya samar tapi rambut itu sangat menyala dan dia tau milik siapa.

"PERGI...JANGAN MENDEKAT...Jangan sakiti aku...hiks"

Mendengar teriakan Itachi dan rintihanya, Kyuubi semakin merasa bersalah. hatinya ngilu dan ingin sekali dia melakikan sesuatu, tapi apa?

"Nii-san ada apa?kenapa teriak..."Sasuke menghambur keranjang Kyuubi.

"Nii-san kenapa?"Sasuke meraih jemari Itachi dan menggenggamnya.

"hiks Sasu,Nii-san takut..."

Sasuke naik keranjang Kyuubi, membaringkan tubuhnya hati-hati disamping kakaknya. memeluk tubuh berbalut selimut kakaknya lembut.

"Sasu,Nii-san takut..."

"takut siapa?tenang Nii-san Sasu disini...Nii-san kenapa?"

"sakiittt...sakiitt sekali..."

Sasuke menangis,kakaknya panas. ah...ini kali pertama kakaknya sakit, mungkin kakaknya tak tahan dengan sakit yang baru pertama dialaminya.

"sekarang Nii-san tenang ya,...Nii-san tidur saja nanti sakitnya hilang...Sasu akan jaga Nii-san"

"Jangan tinggalin Nii-san"

"tidak,sekarang Nii-san tidurlah, nanti sakitnya hilang. tidur ya"

Itachi mengangguk. dia merasa aman saat Sasuke ada disampingnya. saat ini cuma Sasuke yang ia percaya. semua orang terasa lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur dan berharap rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya lebih-lebih dibagian bawahnya akan hilang saat ia bangun.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"Kyuu-nii,Itachi-nii kenapa?"tanya Naruto yang baru saja masuk kekamar Kyuubi.

"sakit"jawab Kyuubi singkat, dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada anak 10 tahun kan?.

Naruto menghampiri Itachi dan mengecup keningnya, seperti yang dilakukan ibunya saat dia sakit.

"kau sedang apa Dobe?"

"menciumnya Teme, seperti yang dilakukan Kaa-san saat aku sakit"

"oh..."

Dibalkon Kyuubi dan Shisui berdiri gelisah, keduanya bingung harus bagaimana.

"seperti kata Dokter, dia bahkan takut padaku"gumam Shisui.

"aku..aku..."

"sudahlah Kyuu,aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. bingung,kita bingung harus apa?"

"aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. tapi apa?"

"semua jelas sekarang,,,"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ternyata nama Itachi yang kau sebut-sebut selama ini"

"eh?"

"dikampus saat kau tertidur, kau selalu mengigau memanggil seseorang. aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya. tapi sekarang aku tau"

"eh...?benarkah seperti itu?"

**...BeautifulLie...**

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"bagaimana Sensei?"

"tunggulah aku berpikir sebentar..."

**Tbc**

Apa yang ingin dilakukan ItaSasu ditempat Kakashi?baca chapter berikutnya.

Terimakasih sudah membacaJ


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M REALLY UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****KyuuI****takyuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje,dkk.**

* * *

** Ceck it out! **

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"bagaimana Sensei?"

"tunggulah aku berpikir sebentar..."

Kakashi berpikir,bagaimana cara mengajari Itachi beladiri. kalau mengajari anak biasa sih dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali,masalahnya Itachi ini luar biasa. bertatap muka saja ketakutan,bagaimana mau mengajari.

ini juga kali pertama Itachi keluar dari gerbang mansionya setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. peristiwa naas yang berhasil disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh Shisui dan Kyuubi. Sasukepun tidak tau apalagi keluarga yang lain.

awalnya perubahan Itachi sangat ekstrim,tidak mau bertemu siapapun,tidak mau pergi kesekolah saat dijemput Obito. sama seperti menerima Sasuke,Itachi langsung meneriman kehadiran Obito saat itu.

tapi Itachi yang mogok sekolah membuatnya bingung,dan terpaksa Shisui menceritakan kejadianya. Obito yang kalap hampir saja membunuh Kyuubi saat bertemu sepulang kuliah,untung saja Kakashi segera datang dan menahan Obito. jadilah Kakashi tau kecelakaan itu dari mulut Obito.

Selain itu tidak ada lagi orang yang tau.

Bahkan Itachi ketakutan waktu Ibu-Ayahnya pulang dari Suna,tanda tanya besar yang tak terjawab sampai saat ini karna Itachi tidak pernah buka mulut,bahkan pada orangtuanya.

mendapti perubahan drastis Itachi,Fugaku mengusulkan homescholling yang ditutori Shisui dan Obito. dan meminta semua maid jaga jarak dengan Itachi.

Itachi ingin sekali melupakan kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan cara yang paling tepat menurutnya adalah diam.

Shisui yang setelah satu bulan baru dapat diterima kehadiranya membawa Itachi secara teratur pada Orochimaru. tapi nyatanya setelah lewat beberapa tahun Itachi masih belum bisa menerima orang lain. dan terkadang masih mimpi buruk. trauma psikis membuatnya hampir mati berdiri setiap mlihat rambut merah,oranye atau perpaduan keduanya.

Kembali kejodho Hatake.

Dengan isyarat matanya Kakashi meminta Sasuke berdiri.

"ada apa sensei?"

Bukanya menjawab, Kakashi malah langsung memiting leher Sasuke. Itachi kaget.

"apa ... apa yang anda lakukan Kakashi-san"antara takut dan khawatir Itachi memberanikan diri menatap guru beladiri adiknya itu.

"Kakashi! apa yang kau lakukan"Obito yang baru masuk diJodho Hatake langsung berlari menghampiri teman dan keponakanya.

"tenang dan lihat saja Obito"bisik Kakashi setelah Obito dekat.

Obito mengangguk dan berdiri dibelakang Kakashi.

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat melihat ini Itachi-kun .. "Kakashi bermaksud memancing keberanian Itachi. bukankah orang bisa berubah menjadi luar biasa untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

"anda ... anda bukan orang jahat .. "Itachi yakin kalau Kakashi bukan orang jahat,entahlah dia hanya merasa begitu.

"oii Senpai ... apa yang kau lakukan"Tenzo dan Iruka berlari kecil menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang memiting Sasuke.

"tenang dan lihat saja"halau Obito. dia tidak akan membiarkan dua orang ini mendekati pujaanya,tidak akan dia biarkan. tidak akan. yah walau sebenarnya dia tidak punya hak sih,antara dirinya dan Kakashi belum pernah ada yang mengutarakan cinta,tapi tetap saja dia cemburu,DIA CEMBURU kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan KAKASHInya,TERUTAMA DUA KOUHAI yang dia tau menyimpan rasa juga pada Kakashi.

"ayo Itachi-kun,kau tidak ingin menolong otouto-mu"Kakashi mengeratkan pitinganya,sangat meyakinkan.

"anda orang baik"

"Sasuke,ayo berakting"bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai meronta ronta.

"Nii-san tolong aku ... tolonhg Nii-san,,aaarrrggg"

"Sasuke ... Kakashi-san lepaskan Sasuke"entah dapat keberanian darimana Itachi menatap Kakashi segit.

"hanya begitu?tidak akan kulepaskan"tantang Kakashi.

"Nii-san ... aerrrgghh ... aku hidak hemm hgisa bernafas ... aaaagggh"

"L. E. P. A. S. K. A. N. S. A. S. U. K. E"Itachi menggeram dan maju tanpa rasa takut.

DUUUUAG .. DUUUAG ... DUAAAG ... BRAK

"iiisstttt"

"ittaaiiii"

"aduh"

Sasuke berlari kearah Itachi.

"Sasu-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan"tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke tidak merespon,matanya membulat,mulutnya menganga dibalik tangan yang menutupi.

"Sasuke ... kau tidak apa-apakan?"Itachi mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"hebaattt ... Nii-san hebat"

"apa?"

"lihat ... "

Itachi mengikuti intruksi jari Sasuke. tiga tubuh tergeletak mengenaskan dan satu meja terbelah menjadi dua.

"aku?"Itachi menunjuk dirinya takjub.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sensei ... ?dimana Kakashi sensei?"Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan,tapi tidak mendapati sosok gurunya.

"tendangan yang bagus Itachi-kun"puji suara dari belakang Sasuke.

"sensei tidak apa-apa?"Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati gurunya bermuka malas seperti biasa,lengkap dengan buku hijau ditangan,tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"bagaimana bisa?"Itachi memikirkan tindakanya. dilihatnya lagi tubuh-tubuh yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang Kakashi.

Obito terlempar jauh menimpa meja yang langsung hancur. dia sedang mencoba bangun sambil merintih-rintih.

Yamato terlempar sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. dia juga sedang mencoba berdiri.

Iruka paling beruntung,dia terlempar keatas matras jadi tidak begitu sakit.

Sedang Kakashi tadi melompat menghindar dan membawa serta tubuh Sasuke.

"bagaimana bisa ?"Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"lain kali perhatikan seranganmu Itachi-kun,jangan tutup matamu"

"Nii-san hebat sekali ... "

"tapi tadi Kakashi-san memiting Sasuke. aku takut sekali"

"itu hanya akting Nii-san,Kakashi sensei itu orang baik."

"ohh ... "

"Oii Kakashi,tolong aku"teriak Obito.

Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Obito.

"Senpai tolonga aku dulu"teriak Yamato tidak mau keduluan.

"ehh..?"Kakashi bingung memandang Tenzo dan Obito bergantian.

"aku juga butuh bantuan"kata Iruka pelan.

Kakashi mematung. bingung menolong siapa dulu.

Sasuke takjub.

Itachi tidak mengerti.

"ah kalian bisa selesaikan ini sendiri"ucap Kakashi akhirnya dan melompat keluar lewat jendela.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"sudah siap Nii-san?"

"tentu. ayo mulai hidup baru"

Sasuke tersenyum. mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan pasti melewati gerbang Konoha University.

Hari pertama masuk Universitas,Itachi memutuskan untuk melanjutka studinya disekolah sungguhan,bukan dirumah.

setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi tidak hanya belajar material art,tapi Kakashi juga membantu mengurangi pobhia Itachi dengan caranya sendiri,dan ajaibnya itu berhasil,walau belum 100%.

"KYAAAAA ... "

"KYAAAAAAA ... "

"KYAAAAAAAA ... "

teriakan-teriakan itu menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. gadis-gadis berhamburan menuju Sasuke dan Itachi.

Itachi merapat ke Sasuke.

"tenang dan perhatikan Nii-san"

Sasuke mendeathglare gadis-gadis yang menuju kearahnya,ditambah bonus marah karna gadis-gadis itu membuat kakaknya tidak nyaman. uhhh. gadis-gadis langsung kabur begitu melihat aura kemarahan menguar dari Uchiha sasuke.

"siapa yang mengajarimu Sasuke?"

"Shisui Nii-san"

"oohh ... "

"ohayo Sasuke. kau bawa siapa?"

'_Rambut itu ...'_

Itachi membeku. wajahnya memucat.

"Nii-san ... Nii-san. ini Juugo temanku"

"warna itu ... "

"hei,dia kenapa Sas?"tanya Juugo.

"ingat yang dikatakan Kakashi sensei. Nii-san harus mengalahkan rasa takut itu"bisik Sasuke.

Tidak berhasil,Itachi tak bergeming.

"rasakan aura kebaikanya ... seperti Nii-san merasakan aura kebaikan Kakashi sensei"bisik Sasuke.

Itachi memejamkan matanya.

"wajahnya pucat,mungkin dehidrasi. Ini ... "Juugo menyodorkan botol air mineral.

Itachi membuka matanya.

Ragu-ragu Itachi menerima botol Juugo.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"hei Sasuke ... Juugo. kita belum menyelesaikan administrasi. cepat sebelum banyak yang datang"panggilan dari temanya yang berambut putih dan bergigi runcing membuat Juugo ingat tujuanya datang pagi-pagi ke kampus.

"ya Sui,tunggu sebentar"

"Ukemu menunggu Juugo"Sasuke menyeringai.

"ah.. haha ... bukan. baiklah aku pergi dulu. "Jugoo tertawa kikuk.

"ohayo Sasuke .. Itachi-kun ... "

"ohayo sensei,sedang apa disini?bukankah sensei sudah selesai?"

"ah. . minato Sensei memintaku jadi dosen disini"

"baru dua hari jadi master sudah jadi dosen. wah Sensei hebat sekali"Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

"biasa saja Naruto"tanggap Kakashi,tersenyum dibalik maskernya tentu.

"apakah nanti masih sempat mengajari kami beladiri?"

"tentu saja Naruto,datang seperti biasa"

"ha'i sensei"Naruto bersemangat.

"ohayo Minna ... "datang-datang Obito langsung merangkul Kakashi.

"jadi satu kelas dengan Sasuke,Itachi?"tanya Shisui yang tadi berangkat bersama Obito.

"iya"

"paman,kapan kau selesaikan S2mu?Kakashi sensei saja sudah jadi dosen"tanya Sasuke main-main.

"iya Nii-san kau akan sekelas dengan dua rivalmu tahun ini"tambah Shisui.

"diam kalian!"bentak Obito.

"hahaha ... "

"jangan tertawa kalian,aarrgggghh!"Obito mengacak rambutnya kesal. ayolah,bukan salahnya kalo dia telat,salahkan saja ayahnya yang tiba-tiba sakit -dasar anak durhaka-,diakan jadi harus megang perusahaan sementara waktu.

"Kakashi-san,kenapa Iruka-san dan Yamato-san mengamati anda?"tanya Itachi polos.

"eh,dimana mereka?"tanya Obito ilfeel.

"itu diatas pohon"tunjuk Itachi.

"oi ... sedang apa kalian?"tanya Kakashi.

"eh. . hehe. .. hanya main-main"

**...BeautifulLie...**

"tunggu disini Nii-san,aku mau beli minum dulu"

Itachi mengangguk,kemudian mengambil buku hijau yang ia pinjam dari Kakashi. katanya buku ini juga bagus untuknya. dia kurang mengerti maksudnya apa.

"I ... Itachi ... "

Itachi mendengok merasa namanya dipanggil.

"K .. Kyuubii-s san"Itachi tergagap.

**Tbc **

Apa yang akan terjadi saat Itachi bertemu Kyuubi?jangan lupa chap berikutnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

* * *

Buat yg udah review tanks ya.

Minae cute: nae-chan gak suka nonton berita ya? Kan lagi marak berita pedophil.

Yuichi: ini saya lanjut.

Love kyuuuu: skipnya kira-kira saya buat 5 tahun. Jadi Sasuke sering loncat- loncat kelas gitu, Itachi macho ya ... hem, kita liat aja.

Tanks jg yang udah follow.

Miyuukissu1, lovelykyuu, azurradeva, GladdHanna.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M REALLY UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****KyuuI****takyuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.**

* * *

Maaf update lama sekali,saya kebingungan dichapter empat karna ini benar-benar tidak saya rencanakan. Semula akan berakhir di chap ini,tapi Yassir-senpai mengingatkan saya banyak hal jadi saya harus merombak endingnya.

**minaecute: **rasa sayang sama Sasuke bikin Itachi jadi hebat. Kira-kira enaknya kakashi sama siapa? Saya bingung juga.

**Yassir2374: **terimakasih banyak udah follow n fav,juga terimakasih banyak senpai udah ngingetin saya banyak hal. Uh,tapi maaf saya benar-benar tidak tau harus nyisipin sasu-naru dibagian mana. Gomen.

**Taka: **salam kenal juga. Emz,banyakin wordnya ya,sepertinya saya harus minta maaf ini karna wordnya gak muasin.

**Yuichi: **ini saya update. Duh maaf kalau reaksinya gak sesuai harapan.

**...**

"tunggu disini Nii-san,akan kubelikan minum"

Itachi mengangguk,kemudian mengambil buku hijau yang ia pinjam dari Kakashi. katanya buku ini juga bagus untuknya. dia kurang mengerti maksudnya apa.

"I ... Itachi ... "

Itachi mendongak merasa namanya dipanggil.

"K .. Kyuubii-s san"Itachi tergagap.

"Anda ... Anda mau apa?"kenangan buruk itu berputar cepat dipikiran Itachi.

"Itachi ... "Kyuubi mendekat,dia bergerak tanpa sadar. dia merasa rindu pada sosok didepanya,sangat. rasa rindu yang menyakitkan. rindu yang membuatnya sulit tidur,sulit bernafas lega.

sejak kejadian itu, dia dilarang keras mendekati Itachi. Hanya rasa sesal yang menghantui dirinya.

"jangan mendekat ... "Itachi berdiri.

Kyuubi ingin berhenti. tapi tubuhnya berbuat lain. Dia terus melangkah mendekati Itachi.

Saat Kyuubi makin dekat,segera Itachi menendang Kyuubi sekuat tenaga dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Kyuubi.

"uh?kuat sekali bocah itu ... "Kyuubi meringis,tubuhnya melayang jauh dan menghantam pohon. ada anakan sungai merah di sudut bibirnya.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"Kakashi-san tolong .. hosh hosh hosh ... "Itachi terengah-engah.

"ada apa?"Kakashi menutup buku hijaunya.

"ada ... ada Kyuubi-san ... dia ... dia mendekatiku ... "

_'__aku lupa kalau Kyuubi ada kelas hari ini,tapi seharusnya .. "_

Kakashi menangkap sorot ketakutan diwajah Itachi.

"kemana Sasuke?"

'_tidak_ _biasanya bocah itu meninggalkan kakaknya'_

"beli minum .. hosh ... hosh ..."

"ini minum dulu"

Itachi menerima air mineral dan cepat meminumnya.

"ayo ikut aku,kita cari Sasuke"

Tanpa berkata-kata Itachi mengikuti Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

_Pastikan Kyuubi pingsan ditaman_

**...BeautifulLie...**

"kenapa Anda membawa saya kemari?"

"kitakan mencari Sasuke"

"hei Nii-san kemari,Kyuubi-nii pingsan"panggil Sasuke.

"kira-kira siapa yang membuatnya pingsan. hebat sekali"gumam Shisui.

"kau yang membuatnya pingsan,Itachi-kun?"tanya Kakashi.

"i ... iya ... mungkin, tadi aku menendangnya "

"hheh?Nii-san menendangnya?kenapa?"

Semua ingatkan kalau Sasuke tidak tau apa-apa.

"aku takut ... "jawab Itachi pelan. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"untung si Dobe sudah pulang,sekarang bagaimana?"

"kita bawa ke klinik "usul Shisui. dan akan menggendong Kyuubi.

"bagaimana kalau Itachi-kun yang membawa Kyuubi ke klinik?"

"hei?"Shisui kaget dengan usul Kakashi.

"aku?"Itachipun tidak kalah kagetnya.

"iya sensei. aku setuju. paling tidak Nii-san bertanggung jawab pada Kyuu-nii. kurasa tubuh Kyuu-nii tidak terlalu berat"tambah Sasuke.

"ayo Itachi-kun,tidak apa-apa"

"tapi ... tapi ... "

"dia pingsan. tidak akan bisa menyakitimu"

"kasian dia Nii-san"

"baiklah"Itachi mendekati Kyuubi yang dipapah Shisui, takut-takut dia menyentuh bahu Kyuubi berkali-kali dengan telunjuknya. Semua merasa geli dengan tingkah Itachi.

Setelah memastikan Kyuubi tidak bergerak,Itachi langsung menggendong Kyuubi dipunggungnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke klinik universitas. Anak-anak kedokteran menganggap tempat praktek mereka sebagai klinik, supaya mereka merasa bekerja sungguhan alasanya. Sasuke jadi berfikir, _kenapa tidak rumah sakit sekalian?._

Sasuke berjalan didepan. Tidak yakin kakaknya tau dimana klinik yang dimaksud.

"Shisui ... menurutmu apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"anda tidak yakin dengan ini Kakashi-san?"Shisui mengernyit. Seingatnya Kakashi tidak pernah bertindak tanpa pikir panjang.

"entahlah,aku tidak mengira saja kalau Kyuubi menghampiri Itachi secepat ini. Kita tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Rencana kita hanya membiasakan Itachi melihat Kyuubi dari kejauhan dulu ... Dan kenapa Kyuubi tidak mau bekerja sama,huft ... "

"bekerja sama?maksudnya?"

"aku meminta Obito memberitahu Kyuubi kalau Itachi masuk Universitas,dan meminta kerjasamanya"

"Kakashi-san ... "Shisui berhenti.

"ada apa?"

"Anda lupa siapa yang limatahun lalu hampir menghabisi Kyuubi?!"

"hah?aku benar-benar lupa hal itu"Kakashi terkesiap.

"sudah terlanjur. semoga tidak apa-apa"

"semoga saja. apa tadi Kyuubi benar-benar pingsan?"

"tidak. aku mencampurkan obat tidur pada minumanya. tapi tadi dia memang kepayahan,tidak kusangka Itachi bisa merobohkan Kyuubi"

"dia memang kuat"

**...BeautifulLie...**

Kakashi,Shisui dan Sasuke berdiri sejajar sedangkan Itachi dibelakang mereka.

"Sensei,aku akan memberitau Naruto. Shisui-nii tolong jaga Aniki"

"baiklah"

"Nii-san aku pergi dulu"Sasuke berlalu tanpa menengok Itachi.

"apa Kyuubi-san baik-baik saja"tanya Itachi.

"dia baik-baik saja,tidak usah kawatir Itachi"

BRUK

"hah!Itachi ... "Shisui dan Kakashi menghampiri Itachi.

Shisui menidurkan Itachi pada lenganya yang disangga lutut.

"dia pingsan"

"panas sekali tubuhnya,Kakashi-san ... ?"

"sudah kuduga,ini terlalu cepat. Huft ... antarkan pulang,dia harus jauh-jauh dulu dari Kyuubi"

Shisui mengangguk dan menggendong Itachi,menjauhkanya dari Kyuubi sesegera mungkin.

Setelah itu dia akan segera menemui sepupunya dan minta pertanggung jawaban atas kejadian ini.

**...BeautifulLie... **

Shisui menutup pintu kamar Itachi sepelan mungkin.

_"__aku akan membuat bubur untuk makan malamnya!,huft ... untung paman dan bibi tidak ada dirumah"_

Shisui bergegas turun tapi berpapasan dengan Obito yang naik. Mereka bertemu ditengah-tengah tangga.

"Obito-nii?sedang apa disini?"

"ei,tentusaja mau mengajak Itachi jalan-jalan!malam cerah seperti ini sangat sayang dilewatkan"

"lupakan!"Shisui berkata tajam,tapi sepertinya Obito tidak menganggap itu sebuah keganjilan.

"kenapa?"

"dia sakit!"

"sakit?bagaimana keadaanya?"

"buruk"

"ei?sudah kuduga!dia memang selalu sakit saat didekatmu"Obito tertawa.

"apa yang seharusnya kau katakan pada Kyuubi?"

"heh?"

"Apa. Yang. Seharysnya. Kau. Katakan. Pada. Kyuubi. OBITO. NII-SAN?"

"ap ... apa? Maksudmu ... aaarggggg apa Kyuubi mengganggu Itachi lagi? Akan kuhabisi bocah itu!"Obito berlari kekamar Itachi. Shisui mengikutinya.

"semua salahmu!Kakashi-san sudah memintamu memberitau Kyuubi"

"aku tidak akan bicara pada bocah rubah itu!"

"Itachi begini karna keegoisanmu itu!"

**...BeautifulLie...**

Disisi luar pintu,dua orang ayah anak tengah mendengar percakapan Shisui dan obito tanpasengaja.

"Tou-san apa maksud ucapan Shisui-nii?"

"entahlah,cepat masuk kamarmu!"

"ha'i"

_"__apa ini ada hubunganya dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk itachi?bukankah Kyuubi itu nama yang selalu diteriakan Itachi dalam mimpinya?siapa dia?apa yang terjadi antara dia dan putraku?"_

Fugaku berjalan kekamarnya,dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan Itachi.

_"__siapa yang paling tau menau masalah ini selain mereka berdua?"_

Fugaku mengingat-ingat siapa saja orang yang dekat dengan putranya. Bukan hal sulit untuk mengapsen orang-orang yang dekat dengan Itachi,yah putranyakan memang hampir menghindari semua orang karnna pobhianya.

_"__ah!itu dia. pasti dia! Akan kutemui besok"_

**...BeautifulLie...**

Klinik universitas

"aku tidak tau kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri"

Kakashi tidak mendongak dari bukunya. Kyuubi sudah sadar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan meminta Kakashi mendengarkan yah omonganya kalau mau disebut lebih sopan.

"KAU MENDENGARKAN UCAPANKU ATAU TIDAK!"

"tidak usah berteriak Kyuu,aku mendengarkan!"

"tadi tubuhku bergerak sendiri ... "Kyuubi menerawang.

"padahal otakku sudah menyuruh berhenti"gumam Kyuubi.

"seperti apa Itachi dimatamu?"

"apa?oh ... entahlah ... sangat indah,sesuatu yang sangat indah dan menarik"

"kau menyukainya seperti apa?"

"menyukainya seperti apa? ... entahlah"

"menyayanginya?"

"ya!hanya dalam satu malam bersama,dan aku langsung menyayanginya!mungkin karna dia masih kecil dan sangat manis dimataku. entahlah,rasanya sangat mudah menyayangi Itachi. Sangat ringan dan hangat"

_"__menyayangi Itachi memang sangat mudah dan hangat!aku juga merasakanya!"_

"rasanya aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya"

"menebus kesalahanmu?"

"mungkin iya,tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil. jauh dalam hatiku ... aku memang bersedia melakukan apapun tanpa sebab ataupun alasan untuk Itachi"

"_melakukan apapun tanpa sebab ataupun alasan!?sepertinya Kyuubi mencintai Itachi!"_

**...BeautifulLie...**

Kakashi membuka pintu dan mendapati Fugaku disana.

"ah ternyata Anda Fugaku-sama,silakan masuk"

Kakashi mempersilakan Fugaku duduk dan menyuguhkan minum.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya Kakashi tanpa basi-basi.

"mengenai Itachi,ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"kalau begitu kita ke jodho saja"

Seperti biasa,Kakashi akan membawa tamunya ke Jodho jika ada hal penting,dan murid-muridnya tentu masuk kategori penting. Jodho dibelakang rumahnya sangat nyaman untuk melakukan banyak hal,menurut Kakashi. Fugaku akan menanyakan perkembangan Itachi dua minggu sekali.

"ohayo Fugaku!"sambut seseorang begitu Fugaku memasuki Jodho Hatake.

"Minato?apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"mengunjungi muritku tentu saja,kebetulan kau kesini ... "Minato berdiri dan mengambil dua pedang bambu,kendo.

"jangan lagi"gumam Fugaku.

"ini"Minato melempar bambu ditangan kananya.

"kenapa harus ini?"Fugaku menangkap lemparan Minato dan segera bersedia,tidak ada waktu bernego,karna memang mereka selalu mulai permainan tanpa persiapan.

Sangat bagus untuk melatih refleksitas tubuh.

Dan benar saja Minato langsung menyerangnya.

"bambu patah,kau berakhir!"

"kita buktikan saja!"

Maju-mundur,serang-halau,serang-bertahan,serang balik, cari titih lengahnya dan ..

KRAAAK

Mendengar suara retakan bambu,mereka semakin bersemangat.

"kapan ini berakhir?sudah satu jam mereka bermain"gerutu Obito.

"sebentar lagi"

KRAAAK

Kedua bambu berhasil melakukan mitosis dengan paksaan Fugaku dan Minato.

"kau kalah"ucap Fugaku bangga.

"tidak,kita seri"

"kalah"

"seri"

"KALAH!"bentak Fugaku.

"seri"jawab Minato kalem.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?"tanya Obito.

"tidak"

"hei,bambumu retak duluan. kau kalah!"

"tidak,retaknya bersamaan. Kita seri!"

"BAMBUMU RETAK DULUAN. kau kalah"

"tidak. Kita seri"

"sudahlah paman,kalau seri ya seri saja"

"apa katamu Obito!aku menang dan gurumu ini kalah!,keretakan bambu membuktikan kalau dia kalah duluan"

"retaknya bersamaan"Kakashi membenarkan Gurunya.

"tidak bisa!"

"permainan kendomu memang payah paman!"

"kalian pasti bersekutu untuk memojokanku. Huft ... Uchiha seharusnya menang. Hei Minato! Kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja!hah,kau ini merusak nama baik Uchiha!"

Kakashi sweatdrop.

_'__Apa-apaan Fugaku-sama ini?'_

Obito double sweatdrop.

'_Benarkah itu tadi paman Fugaku?'_

"sudahlah Fugaku. inikan hanya permainan!"

"permainan yang mengesalkan"

"karna kita selalu seri setelah sekali kalah darikukan?pasti kau ingin membalas dendam"Minato tersenyum,temanya ini memang selalu menganggap segala sesuatu adalah kompetisi.

"aku menantangmu judho!"

"tidak"tolak Minato cepat.

"kau takut kalah?"Fugaku tersemyum mengejek.

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"aku hanya tidak suka melihat mukanmu yang menyebalkan saat kau menang!"

Lagi-lagi Obito dan Kakashi dibuat sweatdrob oleh dua orang dewasa didepan mereka.

_'__itu kan sama saja takut kalah sensei!'_

"sudahlah paman sensei mari duduk dan nikmati teh nikmat ini!"Obito menikmati teguk-teguk manis ditenggorokanya.

_'__teh cinta!teh cinta!teh ini memang teh yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Kakashi untukku!hanya untukku. huh untung saja duo kohai sialan itu tidak disisni. andai saja hanya ada aku dan kakashi disini ...'_

Sepertinya kegilaan Obito kambuh.

PLAK

"ITTAI. paman!kenapa memukul kepalaku!"

"apa yang kau lihat dicangkir itu obito?sepertinya kau emm ... maaf ... bernafsu sekali"

"SENSEEIII!aku masih normal!"

"aku tidak tau kalau kau punya masalah yang lebih parah dari Itachi!"

"AARRRGG ... KAKASHI!KATAKAN PADA MEREKA KALAU AKU INI NORMAL!NORMAL!"

Kakashi diam saja,dia tau apa yang dipikirkan Obito. Dan sangat yakin kalau dirinyalah obyek bayangan mesum Obito,beberapa kali dia dengar Obito menggumamkan namanya.

"akan kukatakan pada Aniki kalau anaknya punya penyimpangan seksual"

"AARRRggg,pamaaaan ... aku masih cinta manusia!"

"cangkir!"

"Aarrrgggh,akan kubuktikan kalu aku masih cinta manusia"Obito melirik kakashi,dan berharap dapat sambutan dari sana. tapi sialnya yang dilirik sedang tekun membaca buku kramat seperti biasa.

"akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukan seperti Kyuubi-Itachi?"

"jaga mulutmu Obito"Kakashi bergumam.

Obito tidak mendengar,dia menggeser duduknya menghadap Kakashi.

"aku tidak tau kalau Obito menyukai Kakashi!"

"aku juga tidak!sepertinya Aniki harus siap tidak punya cucu,tapi apa maksudnya seperti Kyuubi-Itachi?siapa Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi Namikaze,putra sulungku!benar dugaanku kan Miko-chan mereka memang ada disini"dua wanita cantik tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

"sedang apa kalian disini?apa kalian sedang kencan?"tuding Mikoto.

"ei?"

"jadi ini double date ya?"

"apa?"Minato dan Fugaku mengernyit.

"itu"kedua wanita cantik itu menunjuk Obito yang entah bagaimana bisa mengikat tangan Kakashi.

_'__Obito pasti menjebaknya dengan merebut Icha-icha,saat tangan Kakashi terulur dia mengikatnya!ei?tidak semudah itu pasti!bukan begitu,setelah merebut Icha-icha,Obito menyiram muka Kakashi dengan tehnya sebagai pengalih,dan saat Kakashi lengah Obito memitingnya dan mengikat tanganya. pasti seperti itu!'_Minato menganalisis keadaan.

"benar seperti itu Fugaku-kun/Minato-kun?"devil mode.

Fugaku dan Minato meneguk ludah dan menggeleng.

"kami masih normal,dan tidak suka kekerasan" Minato dan Fugaku cepat-cepat menambahi.

"fiuh,untunglah!"

"jadi kyuubi anak ketigamu?aku tidak pernah dengar kau punya anak lagi!"

"bukan!Kyuubi itu Kurama,Fugaku-kun"

"Kurama?kenapa bocah manis seperti Kurama berganti nama menjadi Kyuubi?ah Kushi-chan,namanya agak bar-bar"

"haaah,tentu saja bukan kami yang menamai begitu. setelah mengacau dirumah sakit orochimaru-sama,dia menamai dirinya sendiri Kyuubi. Dan dia memang jadi ... yah ... agak bar-bar mungkin"

Kembali ke Kakashi-Obito.

"apa?"Kakashi bingung karna ditempeli Obito. apalagi tanganya di ikat segala. pertanda buruk.

Obito mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kakashi yang refleks mmemundurkan kepalanya.

_'__bagus Obito!pelan-pelan saja!sekarang kita buka dulu masker ini'_

Obito menyentuh masker kakashi berniat melepaskanya.

"Obito!"Ingin sekali Kakashi menendang temanya ini,tapi mana mungkin ia tega!.

"aku tidak akan membukanya,hanya mengintip sedikit"

Obito mendekatkan wajahnya.

DUAK DUAK.

"Ittaiii"Obito terlempar agak jauh.

"jangan mengklaim Kakashi-senpai sembarangan Obito-san!"

"kuso!kohai sialan!"

"arigato ... kalian benar-benar menyelamatkanku"ucap Kakashi.

"simpan terimakasihmu senpai!"Yamato tersenyum miring.

"kami juga ingin melakukanya senpai"tambah Iruka.

"oi?"

Yamato dan Iruka duduk Disisi kanan-kiri Kakashi.

Kakashi bergidik,apa dia harus menendang dua kohainya ini?rasanya dia benar-benar sampai batasnya! Tapi kenapa dia tidak tega? Kakashi mengedarkan pandanganya.

"sensei,Minato-sensei ... MINATO-SENSEI!"

"berciman tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan,Kakashi!"Minato kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temanya.

_'__bukan ciumanya sensei!tapi maskerku!'_

Dan wajah kedua kohainya semakin dekat. Kakashi terus berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

DUAK DUAK

"ITTAI"

"kami akan menyelamatkan Kakashi-sensei,ttebayo!"Naruto mengacungkan lenganya tinggi-tinggi.

"cepat buka talinya Dobe!"

"ha'i"

"kalian memang bisa diandalkan"

"tentu saja,begitu kan Teme!"

"hn"

"kalian sudah selesai rupanya!Obito,apa meniru Kyuubi-Itachi yang kau maksud tadi seperti itu?!"

"haha ... tentu saja tidak paman!"

"buupb"semua menahan tawa.

"jadi apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan tadi?"

"ano ... eto ... eto ... menidurinya mungkin"Obito tersenyum ragu.

Iruka dan yamato mendeathglare Obito.

PLETAK

"Ittai,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"jangan coba-coba meniduriku!"

Obito cepat-cepat mengangguk. Dia ngeri dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Kakashi,dingin dan sangat gelap. Tatapan matanya bahkan lebih dingin dari auranya.

"begitu juga kalian berdua"Kakashi menuding dua kohainya. Dan merekapun mengangguk cepat-cepat.

kakashi benar-benar mengerikan saat ini.

"jadi Itachi meniduri Kyuubi?"tanya Fugaku,dia tidak mengikuti perkembangan situasi disekitarnya.

Semua orang memandang Fugaku,penasaran.

"sebaliknya paman!"

"hah?"tidak ada yang bisa menolak rasa terkejut yang menyapa mereka. Kecuali kakashi yang masih kesal dan memang sudah tau.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara,Obito!"Kakashi bergumam,tapi cukup jelas ditelinga obito.

"aku kelepasan"balas Obito sama pelanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka paman?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"itu ... itu ... kecelakaan"

"sudah kuduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi!huft... "Kakashi menghela nafas.

"bisa beritau kami lebih jelas Obito?"

Obito gelagapan. oh man!

"tapi ... tapi ... ini buruk ... sangat buruk ... "

"tidak usah takut,dan ,, tidak apa-apa,kami siap mendengarnya!"

Obito melirik Kakashi,berharap temanya membantu. malangnya,Kakashi yang masih kesal hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Obito melotot.

"baiklah-baiklah. begini ... "Obito yang kehabisan idepun terpaksa harus bercerita.

Mereka mendengarka cerita Obito dengan airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata,mereka larut dalam cerita tragedi lima tahun silam tanpa menyadari kehadiran slah satu tokoh utama dalam cerita tersebut.

Dia,Itachi. mematung.

Semua orang tengah membicarakanya.

Sesuatu yang sangat dirahasiakanya kini terbongkar.

Luka yang kemarin terbuka sedikit hari ini telah melebar,menyakitkan.

"Itachi!"Yamato menyadari kehadiran Itachi.

_'__Itachi?ini buruk'_batin kakashi.

"Itachi/Itachi-kun/nii-san/Itachi-nii"

Semua menengok dan memandang Iba pada Itachi.

"Nii ... Nii-san ... gomen ... "

"Kyuu-nii ... "Naruto menyengkram dadanya. Sesak.

"Itachi-kun ... Kaa-san tidak mengira kau menjalasi masa sulit ini sendiri ... "Mikoto roboh,tidak kuat membawa tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mikoto ... "Fugaku menangkup Mikoto dalam dekapanya.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup Fugaku,dia menangis. Menangis bersama Istrinya,anaknya,juga teman-temanya.

Itachi berbalik,menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia ingin berlari,berlari,berlari sejauh mungkin dari tatapan iba itu. Dia tidak suka dikasiani. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengasianinya?!

'_Kenapa ... selalu ... seperti ini !?'_

Itachi tau mungkin dirinya memang pantas dikasihani,rasa takutnya,rasa cemasnya,rasa tidak amanya,rasa sakitnya,mimpi buruknya. dia tau!. sangat tau,kalau dirinya mengundang rasa iba. Tapi, untuk kali iniiii saja,untuk masalah iniii saja dan untuk bencana iniii saja,dia tidak ingin ada yang mengasihaninya. Tidak ingin ada yang menatap iba padanya. Dia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia bisa atasi ini. Tanpa dikasihani. Dia ingin menghapus rasa iba dengan ketegaranya. Dia hanya ingin,hanya ingin bisa ... Ingin kuat... bisa dan Kuat menghadapi ketakutanya sendiri. apa itu terlalu muluk?

_"__Tuhan ... apa aku meminta terlalu banyak ?!"_

_"__Tuhan ... kenapa kau buat hidupku seberat ini ... ?!"_

Itachi terus berlari dan berlari.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"Itachi-kun ..."Mikoto bangkit dan mau mengejar Itachi namun ditahan Fugaku.

"biar aku saja Kaa-san"

"jangan Teme!"Naruto menahan Sasuke.

"minggir Dobe,apa-apan kau ini!"Sasuke mencoba menerobos pertahanan Naruto.

"kemampuanmu menghibur orang sangat buruk Teme!kau selalu berhasil membuatku lebih buruk saat aku sedih"

"itu hanya berlaku untukmu Dobe!minggir atau ..."

"yare-yare ... biar aku saja,kalian semua tunggulah disini"Kakashi berlari cepat mengejar Itachi.

"gara-gara kau aku tidak menjadi orang pertama yang menghibur Aniki,baka dobe!"

"Kaa-san,hiks .. hiks"Naruto berlari kearah Ibunya.

"sekarang malah menangis,kau itu cengeng sekali"

"HWAA ... Kaa-san"

"sudahlah Naru-chan,inikan bukan kali pertama Sasu-kun mengataimu"Kushini menenangkan Naruto dengan cara yang membuat Naruto makin kencang menangis.

"dasar Dobe!sekarang aku jadi ketinggalan jauh dengan mereka"

"sudahlah Sasuke,biar Kakashi yang atasi. Kurasa dia lebih tau bagaimana Itachi dari pada kita semua"

"Tou-san ... "

"fugaku ... !"Minato tersentak,ini pertama kali Fugaku mau mengakui kekuranganya. Dan muka frustasi itu!sungguh!muka menyebalkan Fugaku lebih enak dilihat daripada mukanya saat ini.

"aku akan mencari Kyuubi!"Minato bergegas keluar. ini semua terjadi karna kecerobohan putranya,dan yang paling wajib bertanggung jawab adalah putra sulungnya. dia harus tegas kali ini.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"disini kau rupanya"Kakasi menemukan Itachi yang duduk menelungkup dibawah pohon momiji,menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kakashi duduk didepan Itachi. menepuk pundak Itachi pelan,sekedar memberitau kehadiranya.

"Kakashi-san ... "

"hn?"

"rasanya aku mau mati saja!"

"kau ini bicara apa Itachi-kun!"

"banyak yang bilang aku ini tidak Uchiha sekali. Aku tidak hebat seperti ayah, tidak sepintar Shisui-nii, atau sepopuler Sasuke. Bahkan tidak kuat seperti paman Obito"

_"huuuft,kau bahkan lebih dari mereka semua,hanya saja rasa takutmu itu ... "_

"hei hei,semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri Itachi-kun!"

"tapi aku tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali!"

"coba jawab aku! Siapa yang selalu peringkat pertama saat kau masih sekolah dulu?"

"..."

"siapa yang meyakinkan Fugaku-sama untuk menyebar cabang Uchiha corp agar tidak berpusat pada satu titik?"

"..."

"siapa yang menendang teman-temanku untuk melindungi Sasuke?"

"..."

"dan lagi,siapa yang menendang Kyuubi sampai pingsan?"

_"untuk yang satu ini,aku terpaksa bohong sepertinya"_

"..."

"tidak ada alasan untuk merasa kau ini tidak spesial"

"..."

Keheningan diantara mereka menandakan kalau Itachi sedang menganalisis ucapan Kakashi,mungkin.

"Kakashi-san .. "

" Ya?"

"andai belum ada tiga orang yang mencintai Anda,pasti sangat mudah mengungkapkan rasa cinta ini pada Kakashi-san!"

"ei?"belum selesai Kakashi terkejut,bocah didepanya ini sudah memeluknya erat.

"Kakashi-san,bolehkah aku meminta cinta Anda lebih dari mereka bertiga?"

" ... "

**Tbc **

Apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi?akankah dia menolak cinta bocah yang disayanginya?atau sebaliknya?

Terimakasi sudah membacaJ


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M REALLY UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi kishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****KyuuI****takyuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.**

* * *

**Last chap!**

Terimakasih sudah review.

**Manaecute: **saya emang pengen bikin reader ItaKyuu lovers jleb gitu waktu bacanya. Evil mode on. terimakasih untuk saranya kakaObi ya! Hemz,saya buat tidak persis begitu... karna saya sayang ketiga ukenya. Hiks... duh!curhat**.**

**RevmeMaki: **KyuuItaKyuu senpai.

**Lovelykyu: **aaa, ini saya jadiin pasangan. Tapi jangan kecewa ya...

**Azurradeva: **terimakasih koreksinya**.**

**Yassir2374: **saya benar-benar ingin memberi kejutan dengan munculnya KakaIta,hemz... tanks saranya... semoga pilihan pair saya tidak begitu mengecewakan.

**Yuichi: **ini lanjut..**.**

**Guest: **tanks. Ini lanjut..**.**

Tanks yang udah follow.

**Gladdhanna,RevmeMaki,azurradeva,lovelykyuu,miyuukisuu1,yassir2374.**

Big tanks buat yang udah ngefav.

**Revmemaki,yassir2374,chy karin,sakuranatsu90. **

**Ceck it out!**

"Kakashi-san .. "

" Ya?"

"andai belum ada tiga orang yang mencintai Anda,pasti sangat mudah mengungkapkan rasa cinta ini pada Kakashi-san!"

"ei?"belum selesai Kakashi terkejut,bocah didepanya ini sudah memeluknya erat.

"Kakashi-san,bolehkah saya meminta cinta Anda lebih dari mereka bertiga?"

" ... "

_'__tiga saja sudah sangat merepotkan,kenapa harus ditambah satu lagi!yare yare!apa ini kutukan?'_

Disemak-semak dekat KakaIta.

"aku ... aku tidak slah dengar kan?"Iruka tergagap.

"Kakashi-senpai ... Itachi ..."Yamato terduduk lemas.

"Itachi ..."keadaan Obito tidak kalah buruk dengan Yamato.

"kau setuju tidak Dobe?"

"hah?apa?"

"yah ... kalau Nii-san jadian sama Kakashi-sensei!"

"mm,aku tidak tau...kasian mereka Teme!"Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tiga laki-laki yang sedang terpuruk lesu.

"benar juga!tapi ... Nii-san juga butuh ..."

"kenapa harus Itachi?kenapa?KENAPAAAAAAA?"racau Obito.

PLETAK.

"ITTAI"

"DIAM OBITO!mereka bisa tau kalau kita mengintip!"hardik Mikoto.

"sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula!sial sekali nasipmu senpai"Iruka berkata getir. Yamato mengangguk-angguk.

"diam kalian!"Fugaku mendesis. Dia merasa konsentrasinya terganggu dengan bocah-bocah berisik dibelakangnya.

"ano ... Fugaku-kun ... jadi kau pilih putranya Minato?atau Kakashi?"tanya Mikoto.

"tentu saja harus Kakashi-kun Miko-chan!Kyuubi yang bar-bar itu sepertinya kurang cocok dengan Itachi. Bukan begitu Fugaku-kun?"

"ah,iya. Aku setuju denganmu Kushina!"

"tentu harus setuju,ttebane!"Kushina gembira ria karna usulnya disetujui bahkan sudah mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi tanda ia setuju berat.

"dan aku akan memukul Kyuubi nanti karna sudah berani menyakiti Itachi-kun. Sebaiknya kupukul dimana ya...? kepalanya? Ah tidak! Punggungnya? Tidak-tidak! Bagaimana kalau pahanya? Ah yang itu enaknya dicubit! Aha! Tentu pantatnya,ttebane! Yaya aku akan memukul pantat Kyuubi nanti!"Khusina asik sendiri dengan khayalanya memukul pantat Kyuubi.

_' "__AMPUUUN KAAA-SAAAMAA.."_

_PLAKK PLAAKK_

_"__AAAAARRGG...SAKIT KAAAA-SAAAAMAA!"_

_PLAAK_

_"__HWAAA ... AMPUUN ... AMPUUUN"Kyuubi bersujud-sujud pada Khusina'_

"DIA AKAN BERSUJUD-SUJUD PADAKU,TTEBANEEE!"

_'__ibu mana yang setega itu pada putranya sendiri!'_Mikoto bermiris ria membayangkan nasib Kyuubi.

**...BeautifulLie...**

Kakashi masih terdiam,merasa tidak asing dengan adegan ini.

"Itachi-kun ..."

"Iya kakashi-san?"Itachi masih memeluk Kakashi.

'_aku tidak akan melepaskan Kakashi-san!'_

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"tentu saja"

"kalau begitu ... maukah menikah denganku?"

"hah?secepat ini?"Itachi melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang kakashi.

"kenapa tidak!"

"tapi ..."

"jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku Itachi-kun?"

"tentu saja mau Kakashi-san"Itachi berbinar-binar memandang Kakashi.

Kita lihat disemak-semak.

"ap ... apa? Menikah?"

"secepat itukah?"

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?"Obito memegang dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

"tidak senpai ..."

Dan jadilah ketiga uke itu terisak ditempat.

"kau yakin ini bagus Fugaku-kun?"tanya Mikoto.

"tidak ada yang buruk Miko-chan,kau harus berbahagia karna putramu akan menikah. Ttebane"mata Khusina blink-blink membayangkan dua sejoli yang akan menikah.

"bagaimana Fuga-kun?"

"entahlah,apa tidak terlalu cepat"

"kasian sekali mereka Teme"Naruto memandang iba pada ketiga uke Kakashi. Calon mungkin.

"aku masih tidak percaya secepat itu mereka bicara pernikahan!rasanya ada yang janggal!"

"hah?apa?"

"aku tidak yakin kalau Aniki mengerti apa yang dibicaran!"

"ei?kenapa begitu Teme...?"

Sebelah Sasuke sempat menjawab,perhatianya teralihkan oleh tawa dua orang dibawah pohon momiji.

"kau menghapalnya dengan sempurna Itachi-kun"

"Kakashi-san juga"

_'__pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan_ _adegan ini!'_

Mereka kembali tertawa kecil.

"apa kau berniat membaca lanjutnya?"tanya Kakashi.

"tentu saja!"

"ei?sebaiknya jangan"

"kenapa?"

"mm,agak sedikit mengerikan disana"

_'__seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi padamu' _

"ooh!tapi aku ingin tau apa yang naruto lakukan setelah menikah"

Ke semak-semak.

"oi?kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"bukan kau Dobe!"

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?"bingung Fugaku.

"ternyata mereka hanya meniru adegan di novel hijau milik Kakashi-sensei Tou-san"

"ei?"kaget ketiga calon uke Kakashi.

"jadi itu hanya akting?"ketiganya bernafas lega.

"novel mesum itu?"Fugaku mengernyit.

"aku baru tau kalau novel juga bisa mesum!aku kira cuma manusia dan hewan saja. Ah tidak,tumbuhan juga sering curi-curi kesempatan memeluk pasanganya saat tertiup angin!"gumam Naruto,polos.

Sukses membuat ketiga calon uke kakashi yang mendengarnya keki setengah hati.

_'__ni putranya sensei polos apa bego sih?'_gondok Obito.

"ah,aku ingat!nama tokoh utamanya naruto,ttebane!"

"apa. Kau. Juga. Membaca. Buku. Aneh. Itu. Sasu-chan!"Mikoto Iblis mode:on.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"go ... gomen Kaa-san"

"Kyaaaaa. ternyata putra Kaa-san sudah besaaaar ya!"Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan mencubit-cubit pipinya,Gemas! Sebenarnya sih kesempatan saja,karna sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun Sasuke tidak mau dicubit pipinya,beda dengan Itachi yang sampai sekarang masih sering ia cubit tanpa menuai protes.

"onegai ... onegai Tou-saaaan!"mohon Sasuke.

"pipinya akan melar dan tidak imut lagi miko-chan"kata Fugaku singkat. Mikoto melepas cubitanya. Horror membayangkan putranya yang tampan dengan pipi melar dan jatuh seperti kakek-nenek.

_'__oh tedaaaaak!'_jerit Mikoto dalam hati.

Sasuke mengusap-usap pipinya,sakit. Dia segera menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari ibunda tercinta.

_'__Kaa-san selalu mengerikan!'_

Back to KakaIta.

"nee Itachi-kun,kenapa meniru adegan itu?"

"aku pikir setelah mengungkapanya aku akan lega"Itachi murung.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku pikir setelah mengungkapkan cinta aku akan lega!seperti yang dibuku Kakashi-san itu. ah...ternyata tidak juga"

Kakashi kembali tertawa.

"kenapa tertawa?"tanya Itachi polos.

"ingin saja"Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

_'__sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan,Itachi-kun!?'_

"Kakashi-san!cinta itu apa?"

"ei?"

_'__sudah kuduga!'_

"suatu saat kamu akan mengerti Itachi-kun!seribu teori tidak akan memuaskanmu tentang cinta tanpa merasakanya sendiri!sekarang,ayo kuantarkan pulang"kakashi berdiri,mengulurkan tanganya pada Itachi yang disambut enggan.

**...BeautifulLie...**

Minato dengan segala amarahnya memasuki kamar Kyuubi setelah putra sulungnya membukakan pintu dan setelah ia menekan bel selama tidak kurang 30 menit.

"gomen ne Tou-san,aku baru bangun!"Kyuubi memegang kepalanya. wajahnya pucat dan rambut red-oranye panjangnya acak-acakan.

Seketika itu pula lunturlah kemarahan Minato yang tadinya ia buat semarah mungkin.

"kau kenapa Kurama-kun!kau sakit!ayo cepat kekamarku akan kukompres keningmu"setelahnya Minato segera menyiapkan apa-apa yang ia butuhkan.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

_'__untung Naru bilang kalau Tou-san mencariku dan agak murka!fiuh...ada untungnya juga aku ketiduran dibathtub tadi malam!'_

**...BeautifulLie...**

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Tou-san?"Kyuubi memberanikan diri memulai duluan.

"apa?"

"yah itu...mm..."

"Itachi?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

Minato menghela nafas.

"minta maaf pada keluarganya,lebih-lebih pada ayahnya,Fugaku. Hanya itu saran Tou-san!"

_'__kalau aku berani sudah kulakukan dari dulu Tou-san. Fugaku-sama kan menakutkan. Mukanya saja bikin orang merinding. Bisa-bisa aku dicincang nanti!'_

Dari raut wajah Kyuubi,Minato tau apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan putranya.

"dia tidak akan mencincangmu Kurama-kun. Pasti bibi Mikoto akan membantumu"

"BIBI MIKOTO?apa hubunganya?"Kyuubi teringat bibi teman Ibunya yang cantik dan anggun itu,yah tipe seperti itulah yang Kyuubi harapkan jadi Ibunya. Bukan monster cantik berambut merah yang galaknya minta ampun. Dan karna itu juga Kyuubi memilih tinggal diapartemen sederhana daripada dimansion megah ayahnya. Bukan karna ingin mandiri,tapi melarikan diri.

"bibi Mikotomu kan Ibunya Itachi-kun"

"apa?sejak kapan bibi Mikoto menikah dengan monster bernama Fugaku-sama?"

PLETAK

"ittai"

"sopanlah sedikit Kurama-kun!"

"gomen Tou-san!aku baru tau. jadi Itachi dan Sasuke itu anaknya bibi Mikoto ya?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Tou-san ..."Kyuubi terisak dipelukan ayah tercintanya.

Minato mengerti,pasti rubah kesayanganya ini bertambah menyesal setelah tau kalau Itachi adalah anak dari wanita yang sangat dihormati kyuubi melebihi Ibunya sendiri. Dia mengusap sayang rambut kemerahan putranya.

_'__Sejauh apapun kau melangkah,akhirnya kau kembali juga kepelukanku'_

Sebar-bar apapun Kyuubi,baginya tetaplah putra kecil kesayanganya.

_'__maafkan Tou-san karna lalai menjagamu Kurama-kun!'_

**...BeautifulLie...**

"sepertinya hujan masih belum akan reda"gumam Kakashi.

Sejak tadi dia mengamati titik-titik air dijendela.

_'__Obito...Yamato...Iruka...'_

_'__jika kau tidak tau cinta itu apa Itachi-kun,maka aku tidak tau dimana cintaku akan berlabuh akhirnya'_

Tok tok tok.

Untuk sementara pikiran galau Kakashi teralihkan dengan adanya ketukan dipintu.

Tok tok tok tok tok.

Ketukanya semakin cepat. Menandakan sipengetuk ingin cepat-cepat dibukakan.

"yare yare?siapa yang berkunjung hujan-hujan seperti ini" Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya cepat.

"Tenzo!"

"se ...senpai..."gigi Yamato bergemelutuk.

"badanmu menggigil!ayo cepat masuk!"

Yamato mengangguk. Kakashi berjalan duluan,membawa Yamato kekamarnya.

"ini!cepat ganti bajumu!"Kakashi memberi satustel bajunya pada Yamato.

Yamato mengangguk dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

"aku tunggu didapur!akan kubuatkan teh!segera kesana setelah kau selesai!"

"ha'i senpai"

Beberapa saat setelahnya.

"arigato senpai"

"kenapa hujan-hujanan kemari?"

"aku baru pulang dari Konoha University. Lupa tidak bawa payung!jadi kuputuskan kesini!"

_'__aku ingin mengunjungimu saja,senpai...'_

"tumben sekali tidak bersama Iruka"

"arah rumah kami berlawanankan!"

_'__tanpa Iruka...apalagi Obito-senpai'_

"yare yare,kalau begitu mari tidur!"kakashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya belum terlalu malam,tapi dia lelah dan memutuskan istirahat awal.

_'__ini yang kumau senpai'_Tenzo tersenyum dan mengikuti Kakashi kekamarnya.

Didepan kamarnya Kakashi berhenti mendadak,Yamato yang tidak tau jadi menabraknya.

"anoo,kau tidur dikamar sebelah. ini!"Kakashi menyerahkan kunci kamar sebelah kamar tidurnya kemudian masuk kekamarnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi kecewa dari Yamato.

_'__aku pikir akan tidur bersama'_Yamato menghela nafas kecewa kemudian berjalan kekamar tepat disebelah kamar kakashi.

**...BeautifulLie...**

Jam beker bulat didekatnya yang ia stel pukul lima pagi belum berbunyi,namun Kakashi sudah terbangun karna merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa perutnya. segera ia menyalakan lampu untuk membantu penglihatanya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu melihat apa yang membebani perutnya. Disana,diperutnya yang tak terhalang apapun karna ia tidur telanjang dada,sedang duduk manis kohainya dengan senyum luar biasa cerah dan sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tenzo ...!"Kakashi refleks bergerak sehingga kepalanya terantuk kepala ranjang.

"ohayo senpai"

"apa yang kau lakukan!"Kakashi menatap kesal pada kohainya.

"menunggumu bangun. Aku tidak bisa tidur"Yamato membentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil diperiut Kakashi dengan telunjuknya. Membua perut Kakashi menegang. rasa gelinya aneh!

"turun!"

"tidak mau"

Kakashi jengkel,dia mengulurkan kedua tanganya berniat mendorong Yamato kesamping. Tapi dasar sial,bangun tidur adalah titik terlemahnya. Tenaganya yang masih tercecer dimana-mana membuat Yamato dengan mudah menangkap tangan Kakashi dan menekanya disisi kanan-kiri kepala. Kakashi bergerak-gerak panik. Oh man!apa ini akhir?

"senpai..."masih menekan tangan Kakashi,Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kakashi.

"kau adalah makluk paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat senpai!"Yamato menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kakashi yang terhalang masker.

Mata Kakashi membulat!gelisah!apa akan berakhir seperti ini?

Kakashi terus bergerak-gerak berusaha membuat Yamato terguling dari atasnya.

"tenanglah sedikit senpai!"Yamato menggigit pundak Kakashi.

"oi!kanibal!jangan menggigitku!"rutuk Kakashi.

"ayolah senpai!kau menikmatinya kan!tubuhmu sangat sensitive apalagi dipagihari kan!aku. tau. Banyak. Kakashi-senpai!"Yamato tersenyum puas.

Kakashi menggerutu entah apa.

Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kakashi kemudian menjilati cupingnya.

"berhenti!ini tidak nyaman!"kata Kakashi,dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar mulai dari telinganya,membuat dia merinding!

"kau suka senpai!"yamato beralih kecuping satunya.

"tidak!cepat turun!aisssshh,damn it!ssss"tanpa sadar Kakashi mendesis saat lidah Yamato berpindah menggoda nipplenya.

"haha!sepertinya tubuh ini menikmatinya senpai!"Yamato tertawa senang.

Kakashi merutuki mulutnya yang mendesis sendiri? Rasanya dia ingin berteriak menyuruh Yamato berhenti,tapi disaat yang bersamaan tubuhnya meminta yang sebaliknya!dia tidak tau rasanya akan yah,seperti ini!jujur saja dia agak suka,dia belum pernah disentuh -begini- oleh siapapun. Walaupun dia membaca icha-icha bahkan menghafal detailnya,hanya memvisualisasikan dengan mengalami langsung sangatlah berbeda.

"aku barutau kalau dibalik muka seme-mu itu terdapat tubuh uke yang sangat sensitive senpai"

_'__Apa tadi dia bilang!uke?'_

Dengan segala kekesalanya Kakashi melepaskan tanganya dari cengkraman Yamato,dan membalik keadaan menjadi Yamato dibawahnya.

Kakashi bersedekap dan menatap tajam langsung kemata lawanya.

Yamato bergidik.

_'__aura ini...aura tanpa perasaan milik Kakashi-senpai'_

"bukankah. Sudah. Kukatan. Tenzo! Jangan pernah. Mencoba. Meniduriku!"

Yamato mengangguk mengerti. Tapi dia tadi lupa! Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Kakashi akan merape balik? Yah...Yamato berharap demikian.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"nah,sekarang duduk manis disini dan nikamti hukumanmu. oke!"Kakashi selesai mengikat tangan Yamato.

"kau menemaniku kan?"

"tentu saja tidak!aku akan berkunjung kesuatu tempat"

"sepagi ini?"

"sebenarnya masih nanti siang!tapi karna kau membangunkanku lebih awal,aku rasa aku akan sedikit berolahraga dulu"

"bagaimana denganku senpai. Ayolah,berbaik hati sedikit"

"tidak!"

"please,,,"

"tetap tidak"

Kakashi mengambil remot dan menyalakan tv diruang tengahnya. Seketika munjul triller film horror sadist yang sudah pernah Yamato tonton dan yakin tidak ingin menontonya lagi.

"APA?KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!"

"filmnya berdurasi 30 menit,aku tau kau tidak suka film seperti ini kan!aku. tau. Banyak. Tenzo!"Kakashi menirukan gaya Yamato.

"tapi...tapi..."

"setelah itu aku akan meminta Iruka datang kemari dan melepaskanmu!"Kakashi meninggalkan Yamato yang sudah pucat pasi.

"senpai,senpai. KAKASHI-SENPAIIIIIII!"Yamato berteriak bersamaan dengan darah yang terciprat kemana-mana dan isi perut yang berhamburan.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"jangan Teme!"

"sedikit saja Dobe!dan diamlah kau itu tidak membuat semuanya jadi mudah!"

"bicaramu panjang sekali"

"Urusai Dobe!"

"bagaimana aku bisa diam Teme!"

""Hwaaaa..."

"apa yang mereka lakukan?"Kakashi mengikuti asal suara kedua muridnya.

"ei?"Kakashi tercengang mendapati kedua muridnya yang sedang berciuman mesra.

"jangan suka mengintip senpai!"seru suara dibelakangnya.

"oh eh, hai Iruka...!"

"aku melihat naruto mengejar Sasuke tadi. Lalu aku ikuti,tapi aku melewatkan proses tergulingnya Naruto atau bagaimana. Ah tau-tau mereka sudah ciuman..."

"jadi siapa yang mengintip sekarang?"

"eh...hehe"Iruka mengusap tengkuknya.

"ah ya!tolong kerumahku dan bantu Tenzo. Jaa nee"Kakashi berlari cepat meninggalkan Iruka yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"ah...aku memang tak punya kesempatan untuk mengungkap perasaanku. Kakashi-senpai"

**...BeautifulLie...**

"jadi?"Fugaku bersedekap dihadapan Kyuubi dan Minato.

"saya minta maaf Fugaku-sama. Saya sangat menyesal"Kyuubi menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kurama-chan...!"Mikoto yang baru pulang dari spa berjalan anggun kearah Kyuubi.

"bibi Mikoto!"Kyuubi berdiri dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Mikoto.

Mikoto membalas sayang.

"maafkan kebodohanku bibi..."Kyuubi menitikkan airmata tanpa suara.

"bibi sudah memaafkanmu sayang!"

"arigato gozaimassu Mikoto ba-chan!"

"ne nee...duduklah dan kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama"

Kyuubi mengangguk dan duduk kembali disamping ayahnya.

"sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari untuk meminta putramu Itachi agar menikah dengan Kurama,Fugaku"

"ei?"Kyuubi memandang ayahnya kaget.

_'__katanya cuma minta maaf?'_

"kau yakin?"tanya Fugaku,Mikoto juga mengguk menguatkan.

"tentu!aku rasaitu yang terbaik,seingatku begitu"

Mikoto dan Kyuubi mengernyit.

"memangnya begitu kalimat yang diucapkan ayahmu waktu melamar Kushina dulu?"

"entahlah!aku terlalu gugup untuk mendengarnya!"

Mikoto sweatdrop.

Kyuubi malah sudah jawsdrop ria.

_'__aku pikir lamaranya'_

_'__ternyata redaksi bahasanya!Tou-san payah'_

"itu bukan kalimat yang bagus Tou-san"

"benar kata putramu!kalimatmu payah!"

"memangnya dulu bagaimana ayahmu melamar Miko-chan?"tanya Minato. Fugaku diam memikirkan sesuatu. Semua antusias menanti jawaban Fugaku. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Fugaku masih diam.

" jangan bilang kalau kau juga terlalu gugup untuk mendengarnya!"

"begini ..."Fugaku menarik nafas dan bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata lamaran segentle mungkin meniru ayahnya. Mikoto sudah meleleh duluan.

_'__tetap tampan!dan selalu tampan' _

"sebenarnya akujuga terlalu gugup untuk mendengarnya!"

GUBRAK!

"jadi bagaimana keputusanya?"Minato bangkit dari bergubrak jamahnya diikuti yang lain.

"aku sudah melamar seseorang untuknya!"

"APA?"kali ini Kyuubi yang teriak.

"memangnya siapa Fugaku-kun?"tanya Mikoto.

"kakashi"

"Kakashi?"ketiganya berseru bersamaan.

"sayangnya dia menolak!ah,baru kali ini ada yang menolak Uchiha!membuatku malu saja!"

"sudahlah Fugaku-kun!bagaimana kalau kau pertimbangkan Kurama"

Fugaku mengingat kembali pembicaraanya dengan Kakashi waktu itu.

Flashback.

"aku akn sangat senang kalau kau benar-benar menikah dengan Itachi dan menjaganya"

"maaf Fugaku-sama,saya bukan orang yang tepat"

"tidak ada orang yang lebih tepat Kakashi!"

"saya yakin ada Fugaku-sama!"

"tapi siapa?"

"Anda akan tau nanti,dan saat ini dia pasti sedang mengumpulkan keberanianya untuk menemui Anda"Kakashi berbalik dan meninggalkan Fugaku begitu saja.

"dia lebih mencintai dan membutuhkan Itachi dari pada saya"tambah Kakashi tanpa menoleh.

"dasar tidak tau sopan santun!meninggalkan orang tua begitu saja"

Flashback:end.

"aku kesal sekali waktu itu!"gumam Fugaku.

"ada apa Fugaku?"

_'__apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud kakashi waktu itu adalah Kyuubi?'_

"bagaimana Fugaku-kun?"

_'__tapi kenapa harus Kyuubi?dia kan...'_

"baiklah!aku menyerahkan Itachi padamu,Kyuubi"

_'__kalu ini keputusan yang salah,akan kugebiri kau Hatake!'_

"Anda serius?"kyuubi agak sangsi.

"kau mau aku menarik kata-kataku kembali?!"

"ah ha...ha... tidak,tidak!"

"terimakasih Fugaku"Minato mengangguk.

"nee,Kurama-chan sisanya selesaikan sendiri ya!kami tidak tau cara mendekatkan Itachi padamu"

"serahkan padaku bibi!"Kyuubi menunjuk dadanya percaya diri.

"percaya diri sekali!awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya lagi!kau masih terdakwa dan aku akan mengawasimu"

Kepercayaan diri Kyuubi langsung turun drastis setelah mendengar ucapan Fugaku.

"lunaklah sedikit fugaku-kun!"

"tidak akan Miko-chan,aku tidak mau kecolongan duakali"

Kyuubi makin lesu saja mendengarnya.

"jangan khawatirkan ucapan Fugaku Kurama-kun!"bisik Mikoto meyakinkan putranya.

Kyuubi mengangguk. Merasa dapat suntikan kekuatan baru dari ayahnya.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"bagaimana?"tanya Kakashi.

"tidak seseram yang kubayangkan"

Mereka sedang dikamar Kyuubi, seperti biasa kamar Kyuubi kosong karna pemiliknya tinggal di apartemen dan hanya pulang saat Ibunya bepergian.

Minato meminta Kakashi berkunjung dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajak Itachi.

"apa ini?"

"apa?"Kakashi menghampiri Itachi. melihat komic yang dipegang Itachi.

_'__shonen ai,apa tidak terlalu cepat?'_

"hanya komik"

"kenapa orang ini menggigit leher pemuda didepanya?"

"dracula atau vampir mungkin"

Itachi mengernyit.

"Anda bohong,ini visualisasi buku hijau yang Anda pinjamkan kan?"

"eh?"

_'__yare-yare,aku ingin kau mengerti alurnya saja. tapi,,,'_

"Sasuke bilang itu salah satu cara menandai milik kita,jadi.."

"jadi apa lagi yang Sasuke katakan?"

"hanya itu,apa benar?"

"mungkin"

"aku akan membawanya"

"kau yakin?"

"saya sering menebak-nebak kenapa Kyuubi-san menyakiti saya waktu itu. dia baik,saya bisa rasakan. pasti ada alasan. saya ingin tau,mungkin dari bacaanya"

"Kyuubi mabuk waktu itu"

"saya tau,dan ingin tau lebih banyak"

_'__karna dia menyukaimu,mencintaimu' _

"kau semakin seperti Uchiha saja,..."

"maksud Kakashi-san?selama ini Anda juga ragu kalau saya Uchiha"Itachi heran kenapa banyak sekali yang ragu ke-Uchiha-annya. dia menyibak rambutnya dan memperlihatkan tatto ditengkuknya.

"baiklah,kau memang Uchiha"Kakashi menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

_'__Uchiha tidak seharusnya sepolos ini. Yah mungkin komic itu bagus juga'_

"Kakashi-san,kenapa Anda tidak memilih salah satu?"

"eh?!apa maksutmu Itachi-kun"

"paman Obito,Iruka-san,Yamato-san,mereka menyukai Anda kan?"

Kakashi diam saja.

_'__sepertinya tidak sepolos yang aku kira'_

"sebenarnya dari mereka bertiga,siapa yang Anda pilih?"

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang.

"tidak ada"

"Anda hanya bingung memilih yang manakan?karna tidak bisa memilih,jadi memberi perlakukan sama pada mereka"

"kau tau banyak ya"Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Anda terlalu banyak memberi harapan kosong"

"aku tau. Ah,sejak kapan kau jadi pintar masalah seperti ini Itachi-kun"Kakashi tertawa.

"sepertinya sejak Anda meminjami saya buku keramat Anda"Itachi tertawa bersama kakashi. Inilah kenapa Itachi suka bersama Kakashi, orang yang menyenangkan.

"Anda tau,sebenarnya saya menyukai Kyuubi-san saat pertamakali bertemu"pipi Itachi bersemu merah.

"benarkah?"

"tapi setelah kejadian itu,saya jadi takut denganya"

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi.

"walau saya masih takut bertemu denganya. Tapi saya juga sering beharap dia menemui saya dan minta maaf"

_'__mungkin memang dia ingin minta maaf,tapi bagaimana bisa kalau kau selalu lari saat ia dekati'_

"tapi satu minggu ini saya senang sekali karna Kyuubi-san selalu membawakan saya bento"

"ei?"

"dia menitipkanya pada Sasuke!ah,dia membuat onigiri seenak Kaa-san"Itachi menyembunyikan senyum dan pipinya yang merona dibalik buku yang ia pegang.

_'__sangat bagus Kyuubi. Semoga cepat berhasil'_

"dia tidak akan menyakiti saya lagikan?"

"tentu saja tidak!dan cobalah untuk tidak lari saat dia mendekatimu. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri!"

Itachi mengangguk.

**...BeautifulLie...**

"tunggu disini,aku lupa membeli beberapa bahan umtuk makan malam kita,aku segera kembali"Shisui berlalu,meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang memotong-motong daging calon makan malam mereka.

Malam ini Itachi menginap diapartemen Shisui. sebenarnya dia ingin dirumah saja,tapi tidak ada orang dirumah. ayah-ibu keluar kota,Sasuke pergi ke Ame dengan teman-temanya. yah walau mereka sekelas,Itachi tidak akrab dengan siapapun. dan dirumah hanya ada para maid,membuat dia tidak nyaman. jadi dia putuskan menginap diapartemen sepupunya,Shisui.

Itachi mendengar ketukan langkah sepatu menuju kearahnya.

"sudah kembali Shisui-nii,cepat sekali"

"Itachi?"

Bukan suara Shisui.

Itachi cepat-cepat mendongak.

"Kyuubi-san,bagaimana Anda masuk kesini?"Itachi bertanya tenang.

"tempat ini sudah seperti rumah ketigaku"

"hm ... "

"heh?kau tidak takut padaku bocah?"

"tidak"

Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Akhirnya...,tapi sedetik kemudian ide jail melintas dibenaknya. yang namanya kyuubi memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari evil mode-kan?!. dia ingin tau sejauh mana bocah didepanya ini tidak takut padanya.

Kyuubi mendekat.

Itachi tidak peduli dan terus memotong-motong dagingnya.

"kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?"Kyuubi menyeringai usil.

"Anda mencoba?saya ulangi sekali lagi,saya tidak takut"

"coba pandang aku!"tantang Kyuubi.

Tanpa banyak kata Itachi menggeser tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuubi.

Evil smirk Kyuubi makin lebar.

"benarkah kau tidak takut?"Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi sampai terduduk di sopa dapur.

Itachi diam saja,jujur dia agak takut sekarang. tapi dia bertahan,dia ingat kata-kata Kakashi tempohari,Uchiha tidak boleh takut,tapi seorang Uchiha harus ditakuti.

Kyuubi duduk dipangkuanya.

"kau takut bocah?"wajah Kyuubi sangat dekat dengan wajah Itachi.

"ti...tidak"gagap Itachi.

cup

nekat Kyuubi mengecup bibir Itachi ringan. dia segera memandang Itachi,jujur saja dia agak khawatir.

"itu saja?"

"eh?"Kyuubi tidak salah dengar kan?.

Itachi mengecup balik bibir Kyuubi.

"apa .. apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"Kyuubi blushing. Itachi menciumnya. Oh my ... my...

Keajaiban. jantungnya berdetak tak teratur,hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"hei-hei apa yang kau lakukan?"tau-tau Itachi sudah menindihnya. Kyuubi panik.

'_mau apa bocah ini?'_

Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi lagi,lembut tidak menentut.

"saya tau Anda menyukai saya"

"eh?apa maksudmu?"

"bukan apa-apa"

Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi lagi,kali ini lebih menuntut,dengan senag hati Kyuubi menyambutnya. perang lidah,keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. tapi akhirnya Itachi yang seorang pemula mendominasi ciuman dan Kyuubi pasrah saja.

Itachi turun menciumi leher Kyuubi,membuat kissmark sehalus mungkin agar tidak melukai Kyuubi. dia berjanji tidak akan menggigit Kyuubi,dia tidak mau Kyuubi kesakitan seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. yah,walau Kyuubi yang melakukan itu padanya,Itachi tau Kyuubi mabuk dan dia sudah memaafkannya.

Itachi membuka kancing baju Kyuubi satu-satu.

Kyuubi mendesah hebat saat Itachi menyentuh dan menciumi tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu ada yang salah.

"hei bocah,berhenti .."

"kenapa?"Itachi mendongak.

"kenapa aku dibawah!seharusnya aku di atas"

"coba saja kalau bisa Kyuubi-san"

Kyuubi menyerang Itachi,berusaha merebut posisi semenya.

Itachi tidak tinggal diam. dia teringat kata-kata Sasuke waktu dia membaca komic Kyuubi.

_"__Uchiha harus diatas. Nii-san perhatikan karakter yang berperan sebagai seme,dan Nii-san hanya boleh menirunya. bukan yang dibawah. Uchiha tidak pantas dibawah"_

Kyuubi kelelahan dan diam menyerah dibawah tindihan Itachi.

"menyerah Kyuubi-san?"

"sialan kau bocah,lepaskan aku"

"tidak akan"Itachi tersenyum.

Kyuubi bergidik. Itachi tersenyum?dan bukan senyum polos atau senyum takut-takut seperti biasanya.

"apa kepalamu habis terbentur?"

"tidak"

"seperti bukan kau saja"

"ini memang saya"

Itachi membuka celana Kyuubi dengan sedikit perjuangan,kemudian meletakkan dibawah sopa.

"apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"Kyuubi memandang horror kearah Itachi.

"hanya mempraktekkan adegan dari komik Anda"

"komik. komik apa?"

"komik dikamar Anda,saya meminjam beberapa"

Kyuubi mengingat-ingat koleksi comicnya.

_'__ya Tuhan ... BL ... shonen-ai ... YAOI ... "_

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Kakashi-san mengajak sya kesana. Jadi,apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kyuubi panic. tidak tidak,dia tidak mau.

"siap atau tidak saya mulai"

"TEEEDDAAAAAKKKK"

**...BeautifulLie...**

Mendengar ada yaang berteriak didapurnya,Shisui mempercepat jalanya.

Sepertinya bukan Itachi yang berteriak,lalu siapa?

Sampai dipintu dapur,Shisui tercengang. belanjanya terjatuh tanpa bunyi. matanya mengerjap tidak percaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan segera menyingkir.

Mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang,

_Kita berhasil._

**...BeautifulLie...**

Kakashi sedang bersantai diatas pohon sambil membaca buku hijaunya seperti biasa. Sore yang tenang. Hanya ada dia,icha-icha dan pohon yang diterpa semilir angin. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Aktifitasnya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar,ada pesan masuk.

Dia tersenyum dibalik maskernya saat membaca pesan itu.

_'__sukurlah,,'_

"oi Kakashi ... cepat turun!"

Kakashi melihat kebawah. Obito,Yamato dan Iruka ada dibawah. Huft,sepertinya sore yang tenang sudah berlalu. dia melompat turun.

"ada apa?"

"kami sudah tidak tahan,cepat putuskan!"

"eh?"Kakashi mengernyit.

_'__lagi?'_

"pilih salah satu dari kami"

"oi?"

"cepat pilih salah satu"

"eh .. hah .. haha ... kalian ada-ada saja"Kakashi tertawa kikuk saat dipelototi ketiga pemuda didepanya.

_'__mengerikan'_

Ayolah,sudah beberapa hari mereka terus mengejar kakashi. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya lelah.

"jangan buang-buang waktu,cepat pilih saja .. "

"yare-yare,biar aku berfikir sebentar ... "Kakashi mondar-mandir.

Ketiga rekanya menanti dengan wajah berharap-harap.

"sudah kuputuskan"

"siapa?"

"Guy"

"hah. kau pilih Guy?"

"bukan. itu Guy jalan dengan Ayame"tunjuk Kakashi keseberang jalan.

"mana-mana ... "ketiganya celingukan penasaran.

"tidak ada .."

"oi ... kemana Kakashi ..."

"sial!dia kabur lagi"

"lagi-lagi dia kabur. Ayo kita cari lagi"

**...BeautifulLie...**

"ma ... maf Kyuubi-san,sakitkah?"

"tentu saja bodoh!"

"aku sudah berusaha sehalus mungkin. Gomen ..."Itachi menyesali perbuatanya.

Melihat muka kusut Itachi membuat tawa Kyuubi meledak.

"ada apa?"

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa,ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"apa kau berniat balas dendam tadi?"tanya Kyuubi akhirnya.

"tidak ... tidak sama sekali"

"eh? Lalu?"

"saya melihat rekaman CCTV waktu anda datang kerumah"

"jadi?"

"i'm yours,Kyuubi-san"Itachi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuubi merasa,ini adalah hari terbaiknya.

"hei,mulai sekarang aku jadi seme-mu,okey!"Kyuubi menyuarakan fikiranya.

"tidak,saya semenya. Dan Anda ukenya"

"apa?aku jadi uke?tidak mau"

"tapi Anda memang uke Kyuubi-san"

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak ... tidak ... tidak ..."

"baiklah,Anda semenya ... "

Itachi menjauh.

"tapi cari orang lain untuk menjadi uke Anda"

"eh?tidak mau!tunggu Itachi ... "

Itachi semakin jauh,hampir melewati pintu dapur.

"tunggu!berhenti. jangan pergi ... "Kyuubi memohon.

Itachi tidak tega. dia berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"jangan pergi. tidak masalah siapa seme siapa uke,tapi jangan pergi"airmata yang mati-matian ditahan Kyuubi sekarang mengalir juga. dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi,dia tidak mau berpisah dengan bocah yang dicintainya,benar-benar tidak mau.

"jangan menangis Kyuubi-san saya tidak akan pergi"Itachi memeluk Kyuubi yang masih berbaring. menghapus airmatanya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"janji?"

"janji"

Kyuubi tersenyum.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukanya.

"mulai sekarang tidak usah terlalu formal bicara denganku"

"baik. bagaaimana dengan Kyuubi-chan?"Itachi tersenyum manis.

"APA?AKU INI LAKI-LAKI,BOCAH. BAHKAN LEBIH TUA 7TAHUN DARIMU"

"iya-iya. Tidak usah berteriak. Anda manis sekali"

Bluss.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kyuubi. Huah,padahal dia ingin marah-marah karna dikatai manis. Tapi ...

"kau menjengkelkan. apa kau benar-benar Itachi?. aku agak ragu"

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang meragukanku?dulu mereka ragu aku Uchiha,sekarang malah ragu aku Itachi. aku harus bagaimana?"Itachi meremas rambutnya pusing.

Kyuubi tertawa.

"sudahlah aku percaya"

**Selesai.**

**Exsta 1.**

"sudah!aku menyerah"Kakashi jatuh terlutut di dojo miliknya. Didepanya berdiri tiga calon uke yang seperti tak punya lelah mengerjarnya.

"aku tidak bisa memilih siapapun!pergilah...temukan orang lain yang bisa mencintai kalian..."

"senpai..."Iruka dan Yamato duduk dikanan kiri Kakashi memegang bahunya.

"Kakashi..."Obito berlutuk didepan Kakashi.

"maaf tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Senpai"Iruka menunduk.

"sekarang kami mengerti Kakashi!selama ini kami terlalu egois dengan selalu memintamu memilih"

"maka hari ini kami putuskan untuk mencintai senpai bersama-sama"Yamato tersenyum pada dua rivalnya.

"kamu selalu adil pada kami bertiga,jadi kenapa kami tidak berbagi!"

"itu jika senpai tidak keberatan!"cepat-cepat Iruka menambahi.

"benarkah seperti itu?"tanya kakashi.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

Kakashi masih terdiam.

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU JUGA TIDAK MAU SEPERTI INI!"teriak Obito.

"ah...haha,bukan begitu...yasudahlah terserah kalian"

Ketiganya langsung memeluk kakashi bersamaan.

"aaa... anoo... bisa kalian lepaskan tidak. Aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"ahaha... maaf ya kami terlalu senang"

'_sudah kuduka ini tidak kan mudah'_

"sekarang aku akan membuka maskermu!"tangan Obito bergerak cepat sebelum Kakashi sempat protes.

Ketiganya terpukau.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Kakashi mulai jengah.

"bisakah kalian menganggap ini biasa saja?"

_'__Bibirnya bahkan lebih indah saat bicara'_

_'__senpai...'_

_'__Kakashi senpai...'_

Kakashi bingung sendiri karna ketiganya tak kunjung berkedip.

Cup cup cup

Kakashi mencium bibir ketiganya sekilas.

Harapanya sih supaya cepat sadar. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya,ketiganya tepar seketiga.

"aku rasa ciuman bukan ide yang bagus!"

**Exstra 11**

"Kyuubi-san sebaiknya aku masak bayam atau kubis?"Itachi menimbang-nimbang dua benda ditanganya.

"terserah kau sajalah!"jawab Kyuubi dari balik koran.

Mereka sudah menikah dan memutuskan tinggal diapertemen Kyuubi. Kyuubi sangat senang karna Itachi begitu penurut. Tidak aneh-aneh dan tidak macam-macam,selalu mengiyakan permintaan Kyuubi yang aneh-aneh dan tidak pernah menolak kemauan Kyuubi,bahkan walau mengklaim dirinya seme,Itachi tidak menolak saat kyuubi memintanya jadi uke.

Dan Kyuubi memanjakan Itachi dengan caranya sendiri.

"aku agak bingung"

Kyuubi berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi.

"sudahlah,masak semuanya saja"

"mm?bagaimana rasanya nanti?"

"tetap enak karna kau yang memasaknya"Kyuubi mengecup pipi Itachi.

"a a a..."Itachi berpaling meyembunyikan mukanya yang merona.

Kyuubi menangkup wajah Itachi dan menatapnya mesra.

"aku suka rona merah diwajahmu"Kyuubi mengerling mesum,kemudian menjilat pipi Itachi.

_'__kau tetaplah bocahku sampai kapanpun!'_

"Kyuubi-san..."Itachi tidak tau seberapa merah pipinya saat ini. Dia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kyuubi.

"kalau begini terus kita tidak akan sarapan tepat waktu"bisiknya.

"tidak apa-apa. Menggodamu lebih menyenangkan daripada sarapan kita"

"benarkah begitu?!"Itachi mncium leher Kyuubi dan menghisapnya.

"sssss,jangan coba-coba Itachi"

"bagiku menggoda Anda juga lebih menyenangkan!"Itachi mengulum telinga Kyuubi,membuat empunya mendesah tertahan.

Tanganya menyusup kebalik t-shirt kyuubi dan bermain-main disana.

Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachii dan melangkah mundur.

"hosh... hosh...sudah sudah. Aku masih capek dan belum ingin mengulangi yang tadi malam"

"kan bukan aku yang mulai"

"kita lanjutkan memasak saja"sungut Kyuubi,ayolah!niatnya dia kan ingin membalas perbuatan Itachi semalam. Kenapa malah dia yang kena!

"dasar bocah nakal"

Itachi tersenyum senang.

"dasar paman mesum!"

"apa kau bilang Ita-chan?"Kyuubi mendelik.

"apa?ero ji-chan"

"aarrrgghh...sudah!aku tidak mau meladenimu pagi-pagi!cepat buatkankan aku sarapan!"Kyuubi melenggang pergi.

"katanya masak bersama?"

"tidak jadi!kau itu menyebalkan dan harus masak sendiri,aku tidak mau membantu!"

Itachi mengedikkan bahunya.

"cepatlah sebelum aku bertambah lapar dan memakanmu!"

"hai' Kyuubi-sama!"

Naahhh...kira-kira begitulah kehidupan rumah tangga ItaKyuu.

Sekarang saya mohon pamit, sampai disini saja minna-san!.

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fik abal saya ini sampai selesai.

Arigatou Gozaimassu.


End file.
